Hasta ahora
by KB9219
Summary: Dos personas con un pasado complicado intentan ser felices pero se darán cuenta que el destino los une, una y otra vez, para que puedan conseguir lo que realmente quieren. Kate Beckett es una actriz en alza y necesita un guardaespaldas. Richard Castle es un investigador privado sin ningún caso y a punto de vivir en la calle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva por aquí y he leído algunas historias muy buenas. LLevabaqueriendo escribir esta historia casi un año pero hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo. Sin más, espero que os guste.**

**CAPITULO 1: LA LLAMADA**

Kate Beckett es una reconocida actriz en Hollywood pero la fama le ha cogido tan de sorpresa que aún no se cree lo que su representante le había aconsejado el día anterior. "_Security and Protect" _rezaba la tarjeta que no dejaba de mirar mientras los dedos de su mano derecha hacían que diese más y más vueltas.

Ella era una persona humilde que había intentado perseguir el sueño que desde pequeñita había tenido, ser actriz, y ahora que por fin lo había logrado no contaba con la fama, los fans, los eventos, regalos enviados a su casa los cuales eran la mayor parte de sus fans o de admiradores anónimos que no escribían remite y le sacaban varias sonrisas al día, animándola a seguir. Todo ello, era consecuencia directa, sin duda, de cumplir su sueño y, a pesar que ella no lo había pedido estaba feliz del cariño recibido. Hasta ahora. Suspiró y posó de canto la tarjeta en su escritorio, dando ligeros golpecitos.

Ella apreciaba el anonimato y la vida tranquila que había llevado hasta ese preciso momento y esa vida junto con su profesión hacían que fuera feliz. Una felicidad que unos años atrás se le antojaba lejana y bastante utópica. Perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando apenas tenía 18 años y fue a vivir con su tía Martha Rodgers. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna queja sobre ella, le había dado todo lo que podía necesitar y todo lo que la pobre Martha podía pagar con su sueldo de camarera en el "Vandeer Café" situado en la esquina de E Walton Street con la Avenida Michigan en el centro de Chicago. Martha le había enseñado muchas cosas en los cinco años que vivió junto a ella, pero entre todas esas cosas primaba para ella la mejor lección de su vida: ser más fuerte y aprender que la vida te daba muchas cosas pero sobre todo, había que aprender de lo que la vida te quitaba. La ayudó a superar la muerte de sus padres y eso olvidando su propio dolor ante la muerte de su hermano Jim Beckett. La enseñó a creer en el destino y le hizo ver el valor de la educación para conseguir todo lo que se propusiese en un momento de su vida en el que poco la importaba el instituto y sus sueños habían quedado enterrados bajo un dolor demasiado agudo en su pecho.

Kate consideraba a Martha como su segunda madre y Martha veía en Kate a la hija que nunca tuvo y ambas era el pilar que las había sostenido a la tierra firme en un momento de sus vidas en el que una gran ola se había llevado todo lo que tenían. Gracias a su tía comenzó a trabajar de camarera en el "Vandeer Café" junto a ella y logró ganar con su esfuerzo su propio dinero, todo ello mientras terminaba sus estudios para poder entrar en la Escuela de interpretación de Chicago.

Con tan sólo 23 años llegó a Los Ángeles en busca de algún trabajo y tras recibir varios portazos en la cara entró a trabajar de camarera en una cafetería cercana a unos estudios de televisión.

"_- No entiendo cómo me puedes estar haciendo esto Lauren, de verdad, que no entiendo a la gente como tú. Primero me dices que tu sueño es ser actriz, y luego, tras dos días de trabajo en una de las mejores series del país me dices que te has equivocado y ya no quieres trabajar más. ¡Qué rescinda el contrato!- decía una chica bastante menuda, de cara redondeada y bastante dulce que estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería más cercana a los estudios de televisión de la CBS. Estaba realmente exasperada y Kate quien trabajaba en la cafetería desde hacía realmente unos pocos meses estaba bastante sorprendida al seguir la conversación y, sobre todo, al ver tan cabreada a una de sus clientes habituales que siempre le pedía un café cortado todos los días con amabilidad. No tenía mucho trabajo a esas horas y en el local no había más que cuatro clientes, dos hombres desayunando tardíamente en la barra y las dos mujeres situadas en una mesa junto al ventanal que daba directo a la calle._

_- Lanie, eres mi representante y harás lo que a mí me dé la real gana. Además si lo que te preocupa es el dinero que tendré que pagar por romper el contrato, no te alteres tanto. Papá se hará cargo de todos los gastos, como siempre. - dijo la rubia que la acompañaba con una sonrisa y mirando su reloj distraída, como si aquello no fuera con ella. _

_Kate vio como la pequeña mujer, como la llamaba ella para sí misma, cambiaba la tonalidad de su cara a morado y sus ojos desprendían fuego tras las siguientes palabras de la rubia:_

_- Si no tienes nada más que decirme, me largo. Tengo cita para hacerme la pedicura con mi hermana. Toma esta es la tarjeta de contacto de mi padre, él pagará el dinero que tú le digas. Un placer, ya nos veremos.- y dejando la tarjeta en la mesa se levantó y se fue sin tan siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada a su representante y ya ni hablar de alguna palabra de agradecimiento. _

_Kate se quedó quieta mirando la reacción que esperaba tendría la mujer. Sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos y Lanie seguía mirando la puerta y tratando de acompasar la respiración. Kate decidió acercarse a ella por si necesitaba algo, a parte claro de contratar un sicario para matar a la rubia teñida- niña de papá que acababa de salir del establecimiento, por lo menos es lo que Kate hubiese hecho en el lugar de la menuda mujer. _

_- Buenas, ¿necesita alguna cosa más?- preguntó al llegar a su lado, amablemente e incluso con miedo de que la morena explotara en aquel instante. _

_Pasaron unos segundos y no hubo contestación alguna. Kate incluso pudo escuchar el vuelo de una mosca que trataba de salir a la calle a través del ventanal que tenía a la derecha. Se comenzó a inquietar de verás, porque aunque era cierto que lo que acababa de pasar podría cabrear e incluso poner al límite a cualquiera, esa reacción era bastante preocupante e, incluso, exagerada. Aunque claro, ella sólo había sido partícipe de una conversación no de la historia entera. _

_- Perdone ¿se encuentra, usted, bien?- insistió amablemente y dotando a su voz de un tono un tanto preocupado. _

_Kate se comenzó a hartar de estar parada como una tonta e incluso pensó si no la había dado un sincope a la morena y debería de estar llamando a una ambulancia en ese mismo momento. A pesar de ese pensamiento y ya con desesperación, y un poco asustada decidió dejar a un lado la amabilidad y educación y pasar a la acción. Dejó a un lado la libreta amarilla con el bolígrafo a juego que era su mayor aliado en el trabajo diario y se acercó a ella, la miró directo a los ojos a apenas diez centímetros de su cara y comprobó que la mujer ni siquiera pestañeaba con lo que comenzó a moverla suavemente de los hombros al tiempo que decía: oiga, vuelva a la tierra, venga, no me haga esto que tampoco ha sido para tanto._

_Tras decir esto acompañado de dos ligeras tortas en la mejilla derecha de la morena, esta última reaccionó, haciendo que la pobre Kate pegara un salto asustada que casi logró que se cayera de culo. _

_- ¡Será posible! ¡Cómo que no ha sido para tanto! ¡Es una niñata, voy a perder miles de dólares por su culpa, por no decir que he dejado de lado oportunidades mejores que esa rubia teñida! Además, lo más seguro que frente a estas pérdidas mi jefe me despida y yo no sé qué haré porque le voy a decir una cosa:¡No todos tenemos un padre millonario que nos arregla todos los problemas a golpe de talonario!- explotó la mujer que definitivamente había logrado enfocar sus ojos y había expresado todo su cabreo y frustración a voces, haciendo aspavientos y con cara de desquiciada lo que logró que los pocos clientes que quedaban se giraran a mirar claramente aterrorizados. Kate miró a su alrededor cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio perdido y con una mirada tranquilizadora y una media sonrisa dulce hizo que los clientes suspiraran y volvieran a lo que estuvieran haciendo. Finalmente, Kate pidiendo permiso con la mirada a la menuda mujer, se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano sobre la de la morena dándole un suave apretón._

_-¿Mejor? .- preguntó. A veces es necesario soltar todo lo que nos hace mal así sin pensarlo, a dejarlo dentro y dejar que nos coma.- y Kate sonrió._

_- Sí, bueno, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor hacerlo sin público delante.- contestó la morena bastante sonrojada al percatarse del lugar en el que estaba y todo lo que había ocurrido, agachando la mirada y retirando la mano. _

_- Puede ser.- se rió suavemente Kate. Pero créeme que por aquí se ven cosas peores, no pasa nada.- se encogió de hombros levantándose preparada para volver tras la barra al ver que la morena volvía a ser una persona normal. _

_- Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Lanie Parish.- sonrío tendiéndole la mano. _

_- Kate Beckett y de nada.- contestó estrechándole la mano. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Algo que tomar?.- preguntó. _

_- Ahora mismo me tomaría algo mucho más fuerte de lo que servís aquí, pero un café cortado estaría bien.- contestó y Kate se fue para preparar el pedido con una sonrisa. Le había caído bien la tal Lanie, la verdad es que ella no tenía ni una sola amiga, para ella Martha era su segunda madre y su mejor amiga. Además que tras la muerte de sus padres se encerró en sí misma y luego cuando logró vivir con ello, se encerró en el trabajo y en sus estudios tanto que perdió totalmente la oportunidad de hacer amigos nuevos y perdió completamente a sus viejos amigos._

_Cuando volvió a la mesa Lanie le hizo un gesto para que se sentase con ella, Kate al ver que no había mucho trabajo se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar. Bueno más Lanie que tras el shock inicial comenzó a contarla en qué trabajaba y cómo llegó a trabajar con la rubia de bote. Kate se reía a cada tanto de las expresiones utilizadas por la morena para referirse a los pijos de Hollywood como ella los llamaba. Finalmente, Lanie tras un silencia, para nada incómodo que llegó tras un ataque de risa de ambas, preguntó. _

_- ¿Bueno y tú qué? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cuál es tu historia?- se interesó._

_- Eso sí que es una larga historia, pero te la haré corta: llegué hace un año aquí tras terminar mis estudios de interpretación en Chicago y logré este trabajo que de momento me da de comer.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa para nada convencida que Lanie, en seguida, notó._

_- Ya, ahora dime la verdad.- dijo Lanie, ante la sorpresa de Kate. Mira, esta ciudad no es un lugar fácil y menos para una chica sola.- Kate asintió, dándole la razón. _

_- Tienes razón, vine aquí porque quería ser actriz, pero ya ves, aquí estoy y bueno es verdad que no me quejo, podría ser mucho peor, al menos tengo un trabajo que me ayuda a seguir adelante y sigo teniendo la esperanza que algún día lograré ser lo que siempre quise ser.- contestó esta vez con una sonrisa sincera que Lanie inmediatamente respondió. _

_- Hey, tengo una idea.- abrió los ojos de repente la morena. ¿Te gustaría que yo fuese tu representante?- preguntó realmente entusiasmada e ilusionada. _

_- Lanie, no tengo dinero con el que pagarte.- dijo Kate bastante avergonzada. _

_- No, no, escúchame. yo necesito a alguien para cubrir la ausencia de la niñata.- dijo con cierto desdén al recordarla. Verás, la serie aún no ha estrenado temporada, es más, apenas está comenzando el rodaje y es un personaje nuevo. Sólo ha rodado un par de escenas y mi jefe me exigirá a alguien para que la sustituya en un día, si no me despedirá ya que él perderá mucho dinero. Así que, en realidad, me haces un favor, mientras yo te ayudo a escalar un poquito más para que alcances lo que realmente quieres. Además eres perfecta para el papel, mucho más guapa que esa. Mi jefe estará encantado.- le guiño un ojo, haciendo que Kate sonriera emocionada y bastante sonrojada, consiguiendo, finalmente, que aceptara."_

Kate sonrió al recordar cómo había conocido a su gran amiga y representante cuatro años atrás. Luego de eso, le presentó al jefe, el cuál tras ver algunos videos que tenía guardados de su paso por la prestigiosa Escuela de Interpretación de Chicago, la contrató de inmediato y la presentó al director de la serie haciendo que desde ese mismo instante comenzase su carrera.

Terminó la temporada de dicha serie, Lanie le consiguió un papel en una película que obtuvo gran éxito en taquilla y que se llevó un Óscar a mejor dirección, tras eso algún cameo en series de gran alcance y share en el país acompañados de doblajes en películas de animación y de ahí hasta que logró el papel protagonista de una serie que llevaba ya dos temporadas y cada vez obtenía mayor reconocimiento. Tanto que había resultado como consecuencia la llamada que había recibido de su amiga, rogándole que considerará la posibilidad de contratar un guardaespaldas.

Kate entendía la preocupación de su amiga pero no lo consideraba necesario, era verdad que junto con los mensajes cariñosos que recibía, últimamente los acompañaban algunos amenazadores, sin embargo Kate sostenía que no a todos les podía gustar su trabajo y que estas cosas pasaban continuamente en el entorno en el que se movía. Ella aún estaba comenzando y no era ninguna Angelina Jolie ni Jennifer Aniston. Sólo era Katherine Beckett, una chica que acababa de comenzar a labrarse un futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, os dejo la primera parte del segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste ;)**

**CAPITULO 2: UNA VIDA NADA FÁCIL**

Un teléfono resonaba por toda la casa haciendo que el hombre que estaba roncando tranquilamente en la cama dejase de hacerlo, sintiese un vuelco en el corazón a causa del susto y se pusiera la almohada en la cabeza. Dos timbres más. Tres apretones de almohada después, el teléfono dejó de sonar y el hombre asomó la cabeza aún con los ojos pegados intentado atisbar la hora en el reloj- despertador parpadeante de su mesilla.

"12:00"

- ¡Joder!.- exclamó, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y se metió a la ducha.

Cinco minutos después y aún con el pelo tan mojado que resbalaban gotas de agua hacia el suelo por el que pasaba, se dispuso a desayunar con la vista fija en los periódicos y comenzó a darse cuenta que o le daban algún caso o más pronto de lo que él había pensado estaría durmiendo en la calle.

El teléfono que descansaba a su lado en la mesa de la cocina vuelve a sonar y finamente tras ver que se trata de su amigo, lo coge.

- Ryan, ¿Qué pasa bro?.- pregunta con una sonrisa ya que su amigo siempre había estado para él y realmente andaba preocupado por su economía y su ánimo.

- Rick, amigo, ¿qué tal estás? Te he encontrado un caso.- Ryan sonaba bastante contento por su hazaña, la verdad es que no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir y más si consideraba injusta la situación como era en este caso. Su amigo no había tenido la vida fácil.

- Ryan estoy bien y deberías dejar de ser mi niñera, puedo conseguir trabajo sólo.- contestó hosco, no era que no estuviera agradecido sino que era muy orgulloso y después de lo que había pasado con Kyra no quería la compasión de nadie y menos de su amigo.

- Por favor, Rick, no soy tu niñera, me preocupo y quiero verte bien. Además no te estaba buscando trabajo, ha sido casual. Déjame, al menos, que te lo cuente.- Ryan era un santo, desde luego, pero sólo quería lo mejor para él y tenía una corazonada de que este caso resolvería la vida de su gran amigo Richard Castle. Verás, hace un rato me llamó mi amiga Lanie.- comenzó.

- ¿Lanie? ¿quién? ¿esa chica con la que te liaste en la fiesta de graduación de la policía?.- dijo divertido Castle, quien sabía que para Ryan era importante mantener buena relación con todas las chicas con las que había estado y Castle, quien opinaba que eso era realmente imposible dado el comportamiento humano, siempre trataba de pincharlo con lo mismo.

- No, Castle, esa era Ashley. Y no, Lanie es sólo amiga mía nos conocemos desde pequeños era mi vecina cuando vivía con mi padres en San Diego. Pero si te he hablado mil veces de ella, es representante de actores en Hollywood, una gran profesional.- Ryan explicó pacientemente y para regocijo de Castle quien realmente disfrutaba picando a su amigo, era el mejor momento del día, sin duda.

- Ah, sí...- contestó como si le importara poco. Bueno y qué pasa, ¿te ha llamado para tener una cita?.- añadió jocoso intentando que el juego se prolongara y provocando un resoplido en su interlocutor.

- No, bueno...- río esta vez Ryan consciente que por una vez, el ganador sería él.- bueno, en realidad, sí quería una cita, pero contigo.- dijo finalmente y provocando el cabreo en Rick.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres en lugar de mi niñera, mi celestina, Ryan?.- dijo enfadado. Sólo quiero encontrar un gran caso que me dé a conocer para poder salir adelante y tú estás interrumpiendo mi línea de móvil diciéndome que me has preparado una cita con tu amiga de la infancia, ¿qué clase de broma es está?

- Castle, dejemos el juego, ¿vale? y déjame contarte todo tío que pareces una maruja que ve telenovelas, menudas películas te montas.- dijo ya en serio el rubio. Me ha llamado porque quiere una cita contigo, sí, pero laboral. Resulta que una actriz a la que representa está recibiendo mensajes amenazadores y está preocupada. Quiere contratar un guardaespaldas para su seguridad.- dijo finalmente Ryan provocando esta vez el resoplido en Castle.

- Ryan, te agradezco el gesto, que pensaras en mí y eso. Pero te recuerdo que yo no soy guardaespaldas sino investigador privado.- dijo Castle más calmado y tratando de sonar agradecido porque en verdad lo estaba. Ryan era uno de sus mejores amigos, le había apoyado siempre desde que se conocieron en la academia de policias y le había cubierto las espaldas más de una vez, sobre todo cuando trabajaban juntos en la comisaria 12th de Los Ángeles y cuando lo echaron definitivamente del cuerpo, siguió haciéndolo.

- Lo sé, amigo, pero en realidad tendrías que hacer las dos cosas. Lanie está bastante preocupada y por lo que me ha contado puede que tenga razón. Lo que tendrías que hacer es investigar quién y por qué hace esto y mientras proteger a la actriz. Tú estás sobradamente preparado para las dos cosas, es un buen trabajo y resolvería tu problema económico, al menos, por un tiempo.- finalizó su exposición mientras jugueteaba con un bolígrafo de su escritorio y veía que su capitán le hacía una seña para que fuese al despacho. Escucha, tío, tengo un caso y te tengo que dejar. La cita es en dos días, es decir, el lunes en la cafetería que está enfrente de los estudios de la CBS a las 9 de la mañana, no me falles.- dijo con urgencia y cortó.

- Pero Ryan yo...- intentó Castle parando de hablar al darse cuenta que su amigo ya no estaba al otro lado.

Suspiró dejando el móvil encima de la mesa y miró al techo pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. La verdad es que su vida, ahora mismo, era una mierda. Aunque claro, como todo estaba en esa situación por algo. Lo que tenía demasiado claro es que nada sucede por nada y si seguía intentándolo era porque pensaba sinceramente que nadie tiene una vida que no pueda soportar y que todo sucede por algo, para aprender alguna lección de vida importante, para darse cuenta de que algo no te hace bien o bien, porque la vida te prepara para algo mucho más importante. Su vida había sido una montaña rusa. Su infancia había sido muy buena, sus padres le querían y se querían muchísimo y dentro de lo poco que tenían, le habían dado lo mejor. Sus padres no eran ricos, su padre llevaba la seguridad de La Finca Baker, la mansión de los Bakers importante familia de negocios y también con miembros de la familia metidos en la política nacional del país. El jefe de la familia el señor Robert Bracken casado con la hija mayor de los Bakers, Anne Bracken, tenía cuatro hijos: Francis, Marie, William y Dan. Francis y Marie habían estudiado empresas y se hacían cargo de los negocios familiares que iban desde empresas energéticas, supermercados, fabricación de coches y fabricas de alimentación. Los dos hijos menores: William y Dan tenían participación en los negocios de la familia pero ambos se dedicaban a la política y por aquel entonces William aspiraba a Senador del estado de Nueva York y Dan le asesoraba. Rick conocía todos los líos de la familia puesto que desde pequeño se quedaba con su padre muchas noches en la finca, vigilando, así como aprendiendo y ayudando a su padre en todas las tareas. Quizá esas noches en la garita de seguridad cuando había fiestas en las que se reunía lo más selecto de la sociedad norteamericana, habían hecho nacer en Rick el gusto por escribir, alimentando el misterio en su imaginación. Desde muy pequeño se inventaba asesinatos e historias románticas que siempre se daban entre el lujo y la ostentación de familias adineradas y famosas. Cuando terminó el instituto y tras un esfuerzo increíble logró entrar en la Universidad de Columbia en la facultad de Literatura con una beca que le permitía cumplir su sueño sin dar quebraderos de cabeza en casa. Durante el primer año de Universidad dejó de acudir a la finca Baker, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, se pasaba el día metido en la biblioteca de su facultad, en la biblioteca nacional de Nueva York o en fiestas universitarias. Por ello, aquel día cuando llegó a su casa después de una noche de celebración por el término de los exámenes de su segundo año y se encontró su casa patas arriba y a sus padres muertos, no lo podía creer. Tenía tan sólo 20 años y la vida le había golpeado fuerte, muy fuerte. Le hizo cambiar sus perspectivas de vida y mucho más cuando el policía que llevaba el caso tras dos meses de investigación le dijo que daban el caso cerrado y que el asesinato de sus padres había sido al azar.

_"- ¿Cómo me puede decir que fue al azar? Mis padres no tenían enemigos, pero por lo poco que sé en un asesinato al azar no estaría la casa revuelta como estaba y menos sin robar absolutamente nada.- Dijo un Rick abatido, sin poder creer nada de lo que le estaba pasando._

_- No hay pruebas, señor Castle. No hay ningún hilo del que tirar. Esto se ha acabado. No tenemos suficientes recursos para seguir investigando algo que desde el principio era un caso aleatorio.- sostuvo el inspector de policía de Nueva York, John Raglan._

_- Inspector Raglan, pero ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No me puede hacer esto, mis padres necesitan justicia y usted y todo el departamento de policía se lo está negando. Me está negando la última oportunidad de honrar a mis padres.- casi sollozaba Castle pensando que todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento se despertaría en mitad de la noche, olvidando para siempre esa terrible realidad._

_- Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es ayudar a encontraros un hogar a su hermana y a usted. - intentó concluir la conversación el inspector. _

_- Mi hermana...-dijo perdido Castle tratando de pensar en qué le diría se revolvió en el sofá de la sala de descanso de la comisaria 54 de Nueva York. ¿Cómo le digo a una niña de tres años que papa y mama no volverán? ¿qué le han robado una vida entera con su familia?_ _- Rick sonaba desesperado ante la inactividad del inspector de policía._

_- Usted aún no ha cumplido los 21 y no trabaja creo que debería de llamar a asuntos sociales para que se encarguen de la situación y les ayuden en todo lo que puedan.- dijo el inspector mientras salía de la sala de descanso para avisar a Servicios Sociales."_

Exactamente ese fue el punto en el que comenzó a bajar estrepitosamente en la montaña rusa, su vida se volvió un infierno. Su hermana no entendía la situación y él no le podía explicar algo inexplicable. Después de eso, habló con Servicios Sociales y les dijo que su padre tenía una hermana, Margaret Robins, que se podía hacer cargo de su hermanita Alexis, al menos, hasta que él lograra asentarse. A partir de ahí, su rutina cambió, se preparó físicamente y entró en la Academia de Policía de Nueva York donde conoció a Ryan quien se mudo por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre durante una temporada a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Tras cuatro años de formación dura consiguió graduarse y le mandaron junto con Ryan a Los Ángeles. El trabajo estaba bien, peligroso, pero le servía para dejar de pensar en su vida miserable y en su hermana quien aún se encontraba en Nueva York pues su tía consideraba que la vida que Rick llevaba pondría en peligro a la niña.

Dejó de pensar en el pasado y se centró en su presente que aunque no era mejor, al menos significaba que seguía intentándolo. Evocó mentalmente la imagen de sus padre pidiéndoles internamente que si había, de verdad una fuerza que manejaba el mundo y las relaciones, intercedieran por él y su hermana. Él no quería ya nada más que conseguir traer de vuelta a Alexis con él y llevar una vida tranquila intentando superar lo que les había pasado.

Y entonces pensó que quizá ese caso que le había conseguido Ryan podría ser el primer paso para acercarse a lo que quería. Sí, pensó y sonrío. Aceptaría el caso, se lo debía a su amigo y además sería bueno para él. Se levantó de la silla de la cocina con decisión y se dispuso a hacer la limpieza de su pequeño apartamento en la avenida Vermont en el barrio de Wetslake, quería dejar todo listo y descansar esos dos días para el lunes comenzar el trabajo y dedicarse 100% a la protección de esa actriz.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en ese mismo momento, el timbre del apartamento de lujo de Kate Beckett resonaba una y otra vez. Kate salió rápidamente de la bañera en la que se estaba dando un baño de inmersión intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en los problemas que tenía que solucionar con Lanie. Cogió la primera toalla que encontró en el perchero que tenía tras la puerta del baño y descalza y aún goteando corrió a abrir la puerta sin tan siquiera mirar por la mirilla.

- Vaya...Kate, no deberías abrir así, sin mirar, estando amenazada y sin tener aún un guardaespaldas que evite que cosas malas te pasen.- soltó quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, ante el asombro de Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana y hayáis descansado. Yo por mi parte me he dedicado a leer y a escribir, os subo la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, espero que os guste todo lo que vais descubriendo. **

**PD: Muchas gracias por los ánimos iLoveCaskett y por los favoritos y followers (guiguita, alejandra, macaneena, verispu y skepticus) la verdad es que me inspiran y me hacen sacar tiempo para ponerme a escribir. **

**CAPITULO 2 (Completo)**

- Muy graciosa, Lan...Si esta es tu manera de convencerme no te va a resultar efectiva.- dijo Beckett dejando pasar a su amiga y cerrando la puerta cuando ya estuvo dentro.

- No necesito convencerte. Ya no. - contestó la morena quitándose el abrigo y sentándose en el sofá de tres piezas que había en el enorme salón.

- Ahora me explicas eso de que no necesitas convencerme. Voy a cambiarme.- decidió Kate tras un suspiro y unos segundos en los que debatía internamente si inmiscuirse en una discusión con su representante desnuda en medio del salón.

- Está bien, ve a cambiarte, aunque sinceramente sólo vengo a informarte de una cosa.- dijo Lanie mientras Kate entraba en su habitación buscando algo cómodo para ponerse.

Kate aprovechó esos minutos para ordenar sus argumentos y exponerlos claramente. Sabía que si hablaba a su amiga sin pensar antes muy bien las cosas, Lanie la ganaría por goleada. Su amiga era sumamente perspicaz, cualidad que, sin duda, era muy buena cuando ellas dos estaban de acuerdo pero que resultaba irritante cuando sucedía todo lo contrario.

Kate entendía que la situación no era la más cómoda. Demonios, era ella la amenazada, la que virtualmente estaba en peligro. Si ella decía que no necesitaba protección era por algo. No creía que alguien la pudiese hacer daño en la vida real. Una cosa era mandar notas o cartas y otra muy distinta llevar a cabo todo lo que en ellas se decía. Nadie había matado a nadie porque no le gustase una escena en una película o en una serie.

Lanie, sin embargo, sí creía que era posible. Tenía una corazonada y ella no solía equivocarse. Era muy intuitiva y su experiencia vital le había enseñado a dejarse llevar por sus instintos para lograr todo lo que se proponía y evitar situaciones desagradables. Sus instintos la decían ahora que su mejor amiga y representada estaba en peligro y ella no iba a dejar que la ocurriera absolutamente nada y menos si era evitable al cien por cien. Por eso y tras ver que su amiga para nada la iba hacer caso en esta ocasión, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y decidió llamar a su amigo Ryan, al fin y al cabo, él era policía y sabría ayudarla para encontrar una solución urgentemente. Cuando Ryan le habló de un compañero suyo que se había retirado y había montado por su cuenta un despacho de investigador privado, comprobó que no se había equivocado al llamarle y menos cuando le dio las referencias del señor Richard Castle. A pesar de todo lo que Ryan le había dicho de su ex compañero, Lanie tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual se había retirado de la policía, tan joven. Aunque decidió pasarlo por alto ya que mucha gente y, sobre todo, cuando se es joven decide cosas para su vida que cuando logran lo que se habían propuesto, en un momento de inmadurez, se dan cuenta que eso no era lo que querían.

La morena suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá. Últimamente no había descansado bien así que decidió que cuando su amiga estuviera protegida por Castle se dedicaría un día libre para ella. El pensamiento de un baño de inmersión, buena música y una copa de vino le hizo sonreír un poco. Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando escuchó los pasos de su amiga acercándose. Definitivamente sus ansias de descanso debían esperar. Ahora se avecinaba tormenta, su amiga podía ser muy cabezota pero a eso nadie la ganaba.

El domingo a primera hora, en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, en la decimo cuarta planta de uno de los enormes rascacielos que poblaban el Upper East Side, un hombre tocaba la puerta del despacho del dueño de ese edificio, quien sin esperar más tiempo, le hizo pasar.

- Todo listo, aunque no sé por qué te interesa tanto esa chica. No es nadie. Al menos no para nosotros, aparte ya hemos comprobado que no sabe absolutamente nada.- Dijo nada más sentarse en uno de los dos butacones de piel marrón que se encontraban al otro lado del gran escritorio de madera antigua. Mientras el dueño de aquel edificio llenaba un par de vasos de whisky maltés del 87 en una mesita al lado del gran ventanal desde donde podía observar Central Park de un lado y el East River de otro.

- Me interesa. Punto. Ya sabes que no se deben dejar cabos sueltos y ella definitivamente es un cabo suelto. - sostuvo dando un sorbo de su vaso y entregando el otro vaso al hombre que para nada estaba convencido de todo aquello. Las cosas estaban bien como estaban, no entendía la fijación que tenía por esa chica aunque tampoco era tan valiente como para llevarle la contraria, así que, sin más, asintió y brindó al aire el vaso dando su consentimiento a lo que ya consideraba una locura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Muchas gracias por el seguimiento y los comentarios. Paso rápido para dejaros un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste. **

**Por cierto, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO 3: Trabajo en marcha**

La mañana de aquel lunes en Los Ángeles era bastante soleada, y a pesar de estar en pleno invierno la temperatura resultaba hasta agradable. Por este motivo, Richard Castle decidió aparcar el coche a unas pocas manzanas de la cafetería donde se daría la reunión que su amigo Ryan le había programado. Mientras caminaba se dio tiempo para poder tranquilizarse. No era el primer caso de su vida y así, a priori, no parecía tampoco el más importante en lo que se refería a trabajo de investigación pues seguramente era algún fan con tendencias sociópatas que tenía predilección por sustancias prohibidas. Sin embargo, sí era el caso más importante en cuanto a la determinación de su vida se refería. Este caso podía suponer el inicio de una nueva vida en la que podría recuperar y cuidar a su hermana y juntos superar la muerte de sus padres y con ello lograr que estuviesen orgullosos allí donde se encontraran. Suspiró, desde luego, ese caso era importante para él y no permitiría que esto saliese mal. De ninguna manera.

En la cafetería Kate esperaba pacientemente en la barra mientras hablaba con la camarera, su antigua compañera. Habían quedado a primera hora de la mañana pero ella se despertaba siempre o casi siempre mucho antes del alba. Realizaba sus ejercicios matutinos, se duchaba, desayunaba algo y esa mañana decidió acercarse antes a la cafetería y así aprovechaba para ver a su antigua compañera de trabajo, Helen, una mujer bajita y algo rechoncha de sesenta años que le había ayudado en todo lo que pudo cuando llegó a Los Ángeles. Acostumbraba a ir a esa cafetería siempre que el trabajo la dejaba y así se enteraba de todos los chismes de Hollywood, pues la buena mujer todo lo que tenía de hacendosa y buena persona lo tenía de cotilla y Kate se divertía bastante. La recordaba mucho a su tía Martha.

A pesar de todo, esa mañana estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que apenas sonreía ante las anécdotas que la contaba Helen. No dejaba de pensar que aquello era una tontería pero la preocupación y autoritarismo de Lanie no la dejaron ningún margen a la negación. Además que, ver a su amiga así de nerviosa, logró preocuparla también a ella y en el fondo se preguntaba si aquello podría llegar a ser tan peligroso como la morena llevaba temiendo varias semanas.

Recordó entonces el día que recibió la primera carta amenazante. Era 20 de Noviembre y de eso hacía exactamente dos meses. La carta se la llevó el conserje de su portal como acostumbraba a hacer siempre que tenía correo y cuando la abrió le recorrió un escalofrío pero en seguida aparto el papel y lo guardó todo y, en ese mismo instante resto importancia a todo lo concerniente al tema. No fue hasta que recibió la tercera que informó a Lanie, aunque fuera porque se la escapó en una de sus tantas conversaciones acerca de la serie y sus repercusiones. Las cartas en sí, eran bastante escuetas y nada personales. Una frase escrita a ordenador, situada en el centro del papel.

En ese momento, Kate tocó su bolso que había dejado encima de la barra despreocupadamente al llegar y metió la mano hacia dentro comprobando por enésima vez que todas las cartas se encontraban ahí y que no se habían movido. Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta justo en el momento en el que Lanie entraba, buscándola.

- Buenos días, madrugadora.- le dijo Lanie nada más llegar a su altura con una sonrisa. Se notaba que estaba tranquila a diferencia de las últimas veces que se habían visto. Kate la sonrío de vuelta al verla así, ese era otro motivo por el que aceptó todo esto, ver que su amiga dejaba de estar inquieta y volvía a ser la de siempre.

- Buenos días, perezosa. Unos minutos más y llegas tarde.- intentó picarla Kate al verla de tan buen humor.

- Ya, aunque el que yo sea perezosa tiene su explicación: últimamente no he podido dormir todo lo bien que quería por algunas preocupaciones.- contestó Lanie haciendo que Kate se sintiera culpable inmediatamente. Quería mucho a su amiga y no le gustaba para nada que no descansara bien después de todo lo que trabajaba a lo largo del día y mucho menos si todo era por su culpa.

- Lo siento, Lan. Si llego a saber todo lo que llevas encima no hubiera puesto más impedimentos a esto. No quiero que descanses mal por mi culpa.- dijo Kate agachando la cabeza. Lanie en ese momento negó con la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la mano de Kate.

- No es tu culpa, la culpa es del culpable de todo esto y vamos a ponerle fin. Tengo el presentimiento de que Castle solucionará todo.- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Kate asintiera. En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y ambas llevaron sus miradas a ella viendo a un hombre rubio, alto y con unos ojazos azules que observaba despacio el local buscando a alguien.

En el momento en el que Kate posó su mirada en los ojos de aquel hombre sintió como su corazón se paraba durante unos segundos. La vida se había ralentizado de repente. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y como toda su piel se erizaba. Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba cargado de electricidad nada más que por mirar esos ojos. Respiró hondo, cerrando por un momento los ojos tratando de recomponerse y deseando que al abrirlos de nuevo todo volviese a la normalidad. Cuando los abrió su corazón retomó los latidos aunque lo hizo como el corazón de un deportista que corre la maratón más importante de su vida. Le pareció que había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que ese hombre entró a la cafetería pero al ver que aún él estaba girando su cabeza en su búsqueda se dio cuenta que, en realidad, sólo habían sido un par de segundos. Agachó la mirada respirando hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón que estaba segura retumbaba por todo el local. Se estrujó las manos en un intento desesperado porque le dejaran de sudar aunque, en realidad, sabía que eso sólo lo empeoraría. Miró entonces a Lanie, buscando tierra firme, alguien que le diera seguridad y la encontró. Lanie estaba levantando su mano para llamar a Castle quien en ese instante las miraba acercándose lentamente hacia ellas, o al menos así se lo parecía a Beckett.

Kate decidió centrarse en Lanie y mirar lo menos posible a ese hombre. Pero al momento de tomar tal determinación reparó en que a partir de ese momento y por fecha indefinida ese hombre viviría a su lado, protegiéndola y según parecía provocándole taquicardias.

- Hola, buenos días. Me imagino que tú eres Lanie, ¿no?.- Dijo Rick nada más llegar a su altura y se dirigió a la morena sin siquiera reparar en Kate o eso fue lo que sintió Beckett quien, a pesar de centrarse en Lanie no dejaba de sentirle. Porque era eso lo que le pasaba con ese hombre. Le sentía. Tan sencillo y tan complicado. Nunca le había pasado algo así.

- Sí así es aunque me sorprende que sepas quien soy.- contestó Lanie con una sonrisa creyendo que ese hombre ya se había puesto a investigar a fondo el caso. En unos segundos se inventó toda una trama totalmente organizada e incluso llegó a entrever que en ese momento ya les diría quien era el fan amenazador. Rick notó todo eso sólo con mirar a la menuda mujer y soltó una carcajada, sacando a Lanie de su pensamiento a lo película james bond.

- No es nada raro. Ryan me ha hablado mucho de ti, por eso sé quién eres.- explicó Castle con una sonrisa. La verdad es que, de momento, la conversación era distendida y parecía que se entenderían a la perfección.

- Ok está bien, _mea culpa, _definitivamente soy una peliculera.- admitió Lanie riendo junto con Castle. Bueno, Castle te presento a quien desde este momento será tu jefa, Katherine Beckett. Dijo Lanie tras parar de reír y se apartó y giro para buscar con su mirada a su amiga que para nada se había inmiscuido en la conversación e incluso parecía querer esconderse.

- Oh, sí, claro. Encantado Richard Castle.- Anuncio el detective intentando atisbar la cara de la actriz tras el cuerpo de Lanie. En ese instante supuso que la actriz quería quedar fuera de la vista de la gente y por eso estaba medio escondida y sin querer participar en nada. Quizá todo el problema que tenían es que la actriz era una paranoica y punto.

- Si, un placer.- Dijo Kate mirándolo de frente ya que no la quedaba más remedio. ¿Queréis tomar algo? Bueno iros a sentar a una mesa, yo llevo los cafés, un cortado para Lan y ¿el tuyo?.- dijo atropelladamente la aludida y queriendo salir lo más rápidamente que pudo de ahí. Esta situación no sería para nada fácil.

- Solo, por favor.- atinó a decir. Durante el segundo que la había mirado a los ojos, se quedó perdido y sintió como su garganta se cerraba y su boca se secaba. Era preciosa. Y se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, quizá no era una paranoica, sino que, simplemente, estaba muerta de miedo. Se prometió a sí mismo que la protegería y averiguaría todo lo que pudiera y... No eso, no, sólo la ayudaría tenía que sacarse cualquier pensamiento que se alejara de su protección. Además había estado con muchas chicas y mucho más despampanantes que ella. Sonrío y siguió a Lanie hacia la mesa situada cerca del gran ventanal, donde se podía ver claramente el ajetreo que a esas horas sucedía en la calle, pero sobre todo, en los estudios de televisión.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que representante y detective se pusieron de acuerdo en cuanto al pago y al método de trabajo y, finalmente, Kate llegó con los tres cafés, dos cortados y uno solo, se sentó al lado de Lanie y permaneció callada, sólo escuchando sobre cómo sería su vida desde este momento hasta que lograran atrapar al acosador o, al menos, saber quién era.

Lanie y Castle decidieron que lo mejor, de momento, era que Castle se mudara a la casa de Kate para así protegerla las 24 horas y poder investigar y hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera en el momento que se le ocurriera.

Kate no discutió, lo primero porque desde que no la había quedado más remedio que aceptar protección se había imaginado que esto pasaría y, lo segundo, porque su apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para no verse si ella no quería y también contando que pasaba largas jornadas fuera de casa, trabajando.

Cuando todos los detalles acerca del trabajo de Castle quedaron sellados, Lanie y Castle se pusieron a hablar distendidamente de su amigo Ryan y de cómo se habían conocido. Kate sólo escuchaba y trataba de mirar lo menos posible al detective aunque que no lo mirara daba igual porque su voz aterciopelada y hasta con un tono sexy y pícaro se la clavaba en lo más hondo.

Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos se había dado cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que estos desprendían, más allá de que fuera un bromista como estaba comprobando por las cosas que la decía a Lanie. Sí a Lanie, porque el detective estaba pasando de ella y no la había mirado nada más que cuando ella le había preguntado cómo quería el café y cuando se lo trajo que la musitó un "gracias" y sin casi mirarla. Decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos atrás, porque ella no quería estar con nadie, mucho menos con su guardaespaldas, y, muchos menos aún quería estar celosa de su mejor amiga como ahora mismo estaba sintiendo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se percató que Lan la estaba mirando. Parece ser que habían decidido despedirse y Castle había ido a por el coche y la recogería en diez minutos en la puerta de la cafetería, la llevaría a casa y luego él se iría a su apartamento a buscar todas las cosas que le harían falta y volvería con ella para no separarse nunca más. Bueno, hasta que encontrara al acosador. Definitivamente, su cabeza no estaba en su sitio, tendría que darse una ducha fría para despejarse nada más llegar a casa.

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? Porque no has dicho nada en toda la reunión y eso sí que es raro. Tu siempre estás haciendo preguntas acerca de todo.- dijo Lanie tras ponerla al día de lo que habían decidido entre los dos, provocando un ligero rubor en Kate.

- No me pasa nada, Lan. Sólo que no he dormido bien, has conseguido asustarme de verás con todo esto.- sostuvo haciendo que la cara de Lanie reflejara culpabilidad y preocupación haciendo que Beckett soltara una maldición en su interior por volver a preocupar a su amiga y esta vez, por mentirla descaradamente pues lo único que la pasaba era que el detective estaba buenísimo, sus ojos la perdían y, sobre todo, que tendría que tenerle como su sombra indefinidamente. No te preocupes, Lan, de verdad. Ahora está Castle y me sentiré mejor, además estaré con la mente ocupada, cuando llegue a casa me daré una ducha rápida y me pondré a leer los guiones de esta semana. ¿Mañana empezamos a rodar, no?- se apresuró a añadir para no sentirse tan culpable por lo que había provocado en su mejor amiga.

- Si, así es, mañana empezamos te mandaré un mensaje esta tarde para decirte la hora y la dirección donde tienes que estar mañana. - dijo Lanie achicando los ojos tratando de buscar en su mirada si la estaba diciendo la verdad puesto que sabía que algo ocultaba, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada pues Castle estaba pitando en la puerta.- Tu guardaespaldas está en la puerta, luego te envió el mensaje.- Dijo Lanie mientras Kate recogía sus cosas, se despedía de Helen con la mano y salía de la cafetería montándose en el coche del detective.

Castle dejó a Kate en su apartamento sin apenas hablar entre ellos más que para que la actriz le indicara las señas para llegar a su casa y después se dirigió a su apartamento. Cuando llegó recogió todo lo que podría necesitar, cogió su colt 45 y su ordenador. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden y se dispuso a llamar a Ryan para informarle de todo y darle las gracias.

- Hey, tío. ¿Qué tal?.- dijo cuando descolgó un Ryan bastante contento.

- Ryan, todo bien. Te llamaba para darte las gracias y decirte que tu amiga Lanie es un encanto.- dijo Castle de buen humor.

- De nada, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y te dije que Lanie era muy buena persona. - dijo Ryan sin ánimos de bromear, sabía que ese caso era importante para Castle se lo había dicho el día anterior él mismo cuando habían quedado para ver el partido de los yankees. ¿y qué tal con la actriz?- preguntó curioso.

- Bien, aunque ella es un poco rara, apenas habla aunque es preciosa.- dijo Castle sin que se notara en su voz lo que provocaba la actriz en su pensamiento. Estaba bastante asustado pues después de lo de Kyra no quería relaciones de ningún tipo y menos si ella era su cliente.

- Castle, es tu cliente tío, no vayas a estropearlo.- dijo Ryan quien conocía demasiado a su amigo y sabía que desde que su ex le había destrozado era un mujeriego de cuidado.

- Tranquilo, que lo sé pero también tengo ojos.- sonrío Castle consciente que eso no tenía nada de malo y que no le hacían falta consejos de ese tipo pues él tenía claro cuál era su objetivo.

- Bien, pues me alegro, de verás.- sonrío también Ryan al otro lado del teléfono.

- Quería pedirte algo, quiero que busques en la base de datos todo lo que puedas encontrar de Katherine Beckett.- pidió Rick sabiendo que podía poner en un compromiso a su amigo.

- Está bien, Castle, pero me debes unas copas por esto.- concedió el rubio bastante contento de ver a su amigo así. Te llamaré cuando tenga todo y te envío lo que encuentre.

- Muchas gracias y lo de las copas está hecho.- dijo Castle contento y colgó.

Tras dejar cerrado su apartamento y meter todas sus cosas en el maletero puso rumbo de nuevo al apartamento de la actriz. Cuando llegó se presentó al conserje y le expuso todas las medidas de seguridad que en esos casos se deben aplicar. El conserje aceptó de buen grado a ayudarle pues según le dijo "_La señorita Beckett era muy buena persona y no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando"_ Castle se sorprendió al notar el cariño que irradiaba el hombre por la actriz ya que a él le había dado una imagen muy distinta de lo que aquel hombre le contaba.

Se despidió del buen hombre y subió al piso de Kate, llamó y cuando ella le abrió la puerta, se perdió unos instantes en sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y se agachó para recoger sus cosas y pasar hacia dentro.

- Hola, dime dónde puedo dejar todo esto que tengo que informarte de algunas cosas.- dijo Richard sin apenas mirarla a ella y admirando, sin embrago todo el apartamento. !Wow, menuda televisión tienes! - dijo Castle entrando y admirando todo. Seguro que aquí se echan partidas chulísimas a la Xbox.- dijo sonriendo como un niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo.

- Bueno, no tengo Xbox pero si eso te resulta de provecho para el trabajo te compraré una.- dijo Kate mostrándose seca pero en el fondo estaba derretida por la actitud del detective. Parecía un niño inocente. Castle se sonrojó notablemente, agachó la mirada y la miró seriamente.

- Tienes razón, lo siento.- dijo arrepentido haciendo que la actriz se sintiera culpable por su actitud. Él estaba ahí para ayudarla y ella le estaba tratando muy mal. Pero no podía evitarlo, era su manera de protegerse ante lo que estaba sintiendo y la parecía demasiado teniendo en cuenta que apenas se acababan de conocer.

- No, lo siento yo, estoy demasiado nerviosa e inquieta y sólo quiero que todo esto termine.- dijo Kate mirándole a los ojos con sinceridad y sosteniéndole la mirada por primera vez. Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación y dónde está todo. - dijo ahora más amablemente y haciendo que el detective la siguiera.

Tras mostrarle dónde y cómo funcionaba todo le explicó su rutina y los planes que tenía aquella semana. Mañana comenzaría el rodaje de la tercera temporada de la serie en la que estaba trabajando y trabajaría durante toda la semana desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde, el sábado tenía un evento social al que acudir por la noche en el hotel Four Seasons, un evento en beneficio de los niños con cáncer y enfermedades raras y el domingo se quedaría en casa estudiando los guiones de la semana próxima. Castle anotó todo en una libreta que siempre llevaba consigo y Kate le dejó en su habitación para que se acomodara.

Una hora después Castle salió de su habitación dejando todo en orden e instaló su ordenador en la mesa de la cocina mientras tomaba un poco de agua de la nevera. Kate salió en ese instante también en dirección a la cocina e iba hablando por teléfono. Castle no pudo evitar escuchar todo lo que ella decía a su interlocutor, seguramente era su novio, alguien así no podía estar sola. Se desilusionó aunque al instante pensó que era una tontería sentirse así pues él no iba a intentar nada.

- Sí, lo sé, pero ahora ando algo ocupada.- dijo Kate quien en ese instante se fijó en que el escritor estaba sentado en la barra de su cocina. No, no hace falta. - dijo Kate al teléfono. Claro que te echo de menos. Sí, te prometo que en cuanto esté libre iré a verte y pasaré todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.- volvió a decir y Castle pensó, que definitivamente la chica tenía novio. Está bien, ya sabes que estoy bien, te llamaré a lo largo de la semana. Te quiero, tía.- dijo y colgó con una sonrisa y miró a Castle quien parecía estar soltando el aire que retenía.

- Hola, espero que no te moleste que haya cogido un poco de agua.- le dijo alzando el vaso que había cogido y todavía casi sin mirarla, provocando ternura en Kate al verlo así, avergonzado y tan diferente a como le había visto comportarse esa misma mañana con su amiga Lanie.

- No, tranquilo. A partir de ahora estás en tu casa, así que siéntete libre. - dijo Kate yendo hacia la mesa de la entrada donde había dejado el correo que esa mañana le había dado Pablo, su conserje. Mierda.- dijo y sostuvo un grito y un jadeo haciendo que Rick se levantase corriendo y fuera hacia ella para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Richard le quitó las cartas de las manos y miró la que había abierto Kate, el mensaje era claro y conciso así como horrible.

"Hagas lo que hagas. Estés donde estés. Vas a morir"

Castle acarició los hombros de Kate y la llevó hacia el sofá, le trajo agua y cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco, se levantó y alcanzó su móvil. Tenía que llamar a alguien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, estoy realmente contenta por ver que de verdad está gustando la historia. Una vez más muchas gracias por los ánimos y me alegra que os guste mi forma de escribir. Este capítulo me ha salido bastante más largo de lo habitual, espero que no se os haga pesado y os guste. Sin más...**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**CAPITULO 4: Primeras indagaciones y un cartucho**

Castle, tras la llamada, cogió un sobre y, sin preguntar a Kate que estaba aún paralizada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, comenzó a buscar entre los cajones de la cocina alguna bolsa para congelar que pudiera servir para guardar todas las pruebas que tenían: las cartas.

Finalmente lo encontró en el armario que estaba encima del fregadero. Cogió dos bolsas y metió las cartas con una pinza ordenadas por fecha, cerró las bolsas y cogió un papel donde explicaba qué debían buscar y agradeciendo a su amigo que le hiciera aquel favor, seguidamente lo introdujo todo en el sobre más grande que había encontrado en primera instancia. Después de eso, llamó a Pablo y le mando para entregarlo en el Instituto Forense.

- Claro, señor Castle, yo iré no quiero que la señorita se quede sola en ese estado y si está usted con ella, estará protegida.- le dijo cuando le hizo la entrega en la puerta del piso de la actriz.

- Muchas gracias, Pablo. La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero dejarla sola en estas condiciones. Estoy preocupado, de verás.- sostuvo el detective viendo como después de un levantamiento de mano a modo de despedida el conserje se dirigía al ascensor para cumplir su cometido y él cerró la puerta.

Giró y se encontró a Kate en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, sentada en el sofá, mirada perdida, mano derecha sujetando el vaso de agua y con lágrimas en las mejillas. Se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en el otro extremo y la miró.

- Kate.- Llamó con voz sumamente baja pero para ella fue como si la hubieran llamado por un megáfono colocado en su oreja, pegó un saltó y giró su mirada hacia él con la sorpresa y la tristeza pintada en la cara. ¿Estás bien?.- se atrevió a preguntarla cuando vio que suspiraba y, al menos era capaz de sostener su mirada.

- Si.- logró contestar la actriz intentando que su voz sonara firme para no preocupar a nadie pero fallando miserablemente pues su voz al pronunciar esas dos letras, tembló. Suspiró de nuevo, bebió de nuevo y volvió a intentarlo. Sí, estoy bien.- y esta vez casi hace que el escritor le creyera.

- Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. Estoy aquí y voy a encontrar a quien está haciendo esto. - le dijo con determinación intentando que ella confiara en él.

- Gracias.- dijo y agachó la cabeza. ¿Sabes? lo gracioso de todo es que he recibido cartas de ese estilo estos meses pero hasta hoy no había reaccionado así. Y es gracioso porque ahora tengo protección. Debes pensar que soy una histérica.- dijo aún con los ojos fijos en las ondas que había el agua por culpa del temblor que aún tenía en el cuerpo y con una media sonrisa.

- No lo pienso, al contrario. Creo que has sido valiente pero que ahora te has dado cuenta de la magnitud del problema.- le dijo Castle con una sonrisa y con la mirada puesta en la pantalla negra de la televisión.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, en un silencio cómodo. El detective pensando en lo que debía comenzar a indagar y la actriz pensando en su amiga Lanie, no debía enterarse de su pequeño ataque de pánico. Castle, de pronto, se levantó y fue a por su ordenador. Volvió al sofá con él y abrió el navegador, a la vez que abría un nuevo documento. Dejando en la pantalla la hoja en blanco con el cursor parpadeante dejó el ordenador en la mesita blanca de madera que habitaba el espacio entre el gran sofá donde estaban sentados y el mueble gris y blanco en el que estaba la televisión, el DVD y, de un lado, una gran colección de películas que iban desde el lado derecho de la televisión hasta la columna que separaba el salón y la cocina, y de otro, en el extremo, una gran biblioteca que no sólo abarcaba la parte baja del mueble sino también la gran estantería de encima. Se acercó a Kate y le quitó el vaso, suavemente, volvió a la mesa dejó el vaso, cogió de nuevo el ordenador y lo posó en el regazo de la actriz.

- Quiero que pongas en una lista a todas las personas que trabajan contigo. Y todas con las que te has relacionado desde el verano hasta ahora. - le dijo el detective ante la mirada de Kate, quien asintió y se puso manos a la obra. Yo, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.- le informó escuetamente.

- Una cosa.- dijo Kate cuando él había dado la vuelta al sofá. ¿A quién llamaste cuando viste la carta?.- le dijo totalmente girada sosteniendo el ordenador con la mano izquierda y posando su mano derecha en el respaldo.

- A un amigo del tiempo que estuve trabajando en la policía. Un forense. Le he enviado las cartas, él nos dirá todo lo que las cartas tengan: huellas o alguna irregularidad por donde tirar.- le dijo el escritor que en un principio había pensado mantenerla al margen de la investigación pero que se había dado cuenta que era mejor hacerla partícipe y así que dejara de pensar en las cosas malas.

- Bien. Gracias por decírmelo, sé que podrías no hacerlo. - le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- Nada.- dijo el detective girándose y yendo a su habitación para tener más intimidad y poder concentrarse en las llamadas.

Dos horas después Castle salió y la encontró en la misma posición pero ahora no había rastro alguno de preocupación en el salón, sólo concentración. Estaba en modo india con el ordenador en el regazo y escribiendo en el documento. Se quedó parado admirándola y vio que de tanto en tanto se quedaba parada, pensativa mirando la pantalla para de nuevo seguir escribiendo. Sonrío. Se sentía demasiado bien el poder protegerla de esa manera. Él era policía, o lo había sido, y sabía que una de las mejores sensaciones era la de sentirse útil para quienes habían perdido algo o a alguien o que estaban pasándolo mal: el saber escuchar y saber adivinar aquello que haría sentir mejor a la gente. Volvió en sí y se acercó.

- ¿Cómo vas? - preguntó el detective en bajo para no asustarla al sacarla de su mente.

- Bien, aunque creo que te daré bastante más trabajo de lo que podías pensar al principio.- dijo mirándole sonriente y le mostró la lista que le había preparado.

- Bueno, eso está bien. En una relación es importante no aburrirse.- se río bromeando el escritor, provocando que Kate ensanchara la sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por todo lo que había pasado por su mente en un segundo.

- ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Has sacado algo de las llamadas?.- le preguntó tratando de desviar sus pensamientos para no ponerse en una situación comprometida.

- Bien, aunque de momento sólo he hecho algunas preguntas. Necesito documentación.- dijo escuetamente. No creía oportuno decirle que ahora mismo en su correo electrónico descansaba su historial profesional y, sobre todo, vital. Por experiencia nadie se sentía, por decirlo de alguna manera, cómodo cuando sabía que iban a investigar hasta los últimos rincones de su vida.

Ella, simplemente, asintió sin querer entrar en debatir ni mucho menos en discutir, aún no tenía demasiada confianza en ese hombre ni él en ella así que comprendió que habría cosas que no la contaría.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron pronto. Kate debía estar a las siete en punto en el set de rodaje y el detective estaría con ella unas horas allí haciendo indagaciones entre los compañeros y jefes de la actriz.

Al llegar allí ambos se despidieron un poco incómodos aún con la situación. Kate se dirigió a su camerino donde la esperaba la peluquera y la maquilladora y mientras ellas la transformaban ella daría un pequeño repaso al guión de las escenas que tenía programadas para aquel día. Castle, sin embargo, se dirigió al despacho del director de la serie.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta y desde dentro se oyó un sutil: "pase". Tras las oportunas presentaciones, el detective fue al grano. No quería perder tiempo.

- Señor Penn, ¿hay alguien que...? cómo decirlo...¿no trague a Kate?.- dijo el escritor atento a la cara del director, quien pensativo se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

- No. Es verdad que en este mundo las relaciones personales son, por decirlo de manera suave, algo complicadas. Siempre se rumorean cosas acerca de líos entre actores y peleas entre actrices ávidas de protagonismo pero con Kate nunca ha habido nada de eso. Ella llega aquí, se dedica en cuerpo y alma a hacer su trabajo y se va. Así que mi respuesta es no.- dijo el directo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien. Pero sólo me ha dicho que Kate no ha provocado ningún problema pero los demás con ella, ¿cómo se han comportado?.- explicó sinceramente el detective.

- Cierto. Pero aún así no se me ocurre ninguno que pudiera ser capaz de algo así. Kate es muy guapa y tiene un talento innato y es normal que cree envidia en el resto de compañeros pero salvo alguna mala cara o algún reproche, no hay nada. Además he de añadir que las malas caras y reproches nunca han ido dirigidos hacia ella, más bien son comentarios callados.- expuso tranquilo. Aparte de eso, que yo sepa...Nada.- concluyó.

- Está bien. ¿Le importaría si hablo con algunos de sus actores?.- pregunto Castle quien se dio cuenta que el hombre no podría decirle nada más.

- No, para nada. Lo que sea por ayudar a Kate. Esto es como una familia, ¿sabe? y yo, a veces, me siento como el padre de una familia muy numerosa. No quiero que le pase nada. Así que puede estar por aquí todo lo que quiera.- terminó diciendo levantándose y tendiendo la mano a Castle para despedirse de él.

Cuando el detective salió del despacho, miró el reloj, las ocho en punto. Pensó que estaría bien hacer las preguntas ahora pero sacaría algo más si dejaba pasar un poco el tiempo. Estaba claro que este mundo se debía a los rumores y creyó que alguien podría ponerse nervioso. Además quería acercarse al Instituto Forense para ver si su amigo había sacado algo de las cartas, así que salió de allí a paso ligero. Intentó fijarse en la gente con la que se cruzaba por si veía a Kate para despedirse pero no tuvo suerte por lo que se montó en el coche y salió de la zona de rodaje.

Al llegar al Anatómico Forense le embargó la misma sensación que hace un tiempo cuando aún era policía. Era difícil de explicar pero aunque para él ir a ese lugar siempre le reportaba algún hilo por el que empezar a tirar o incluso la resolución definitiva de un caso, el silencio y el frío que emanaba de las paredes de aquel edificio siempre le sobrecogía y le hacía pensar en que la mayoría de la gente que acababa en aquellas mesas tenía planes, sueños que se habían truncado. Le hacía replantearse lo importante que tenía en su vida y aquellas cosas que no debía posponer pues la vida era corta y no quería arrepentirse de las cosas no hechas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que buscaba, llamó y entró sin esperar respuesta.

- Espo, ¿cuánto tiempo, eh?.- dijo con una sonrisa al forense que estaba inclinado analizando tejidos a través del microscopio situado en una isleta en el centro de la sala. El aludido se giró y le puso una cara rara.

- Mucho pero porque alguien que yo me sé sólo acude a mi cuando necesita algo.- le reprochó abiertamente y levantándose abrazando al detective haciéndole ver a Richard que era broma. ¿Qué tal, bro?.- le sonrío.

- Bien aunque bastante preocupado con este caso. Hay una vida en peligro.- le dijo ya seriamente, estaba realmente impaciente por saber si su amigo había conseguido algo.

- Bueno por mi parte he de decir que no hay huellas en las cartas ni en los sobres más que las de la víctima, las del conserje y las tuyas. - le dijo Espósito haciendo que Castle se decepcionara. Hizo una estratégica pausa para crear efecto y añadió: pero...he encontrado una irregularidad. El cartucho del que salió la tinta de esas horribles palabras es localizable. Sólo te puedo decir que fue vendido en Nueva York. Pero algo es algo, ¿no?.- sonrió el forense intentando animar al escritor y dándole algo con lo que seguir.

- ¿Nueva York?- se extrañó. Pero eso no quiere decir que saliera de allí, ¿no?.- preguntó algo perdido, tendría que pensar todo bien. No debía dejar paso a especulaciones.

- No, no quiere decir eso. Pero, a lo mejor, la víctima tiene alguna relación con esa ciudad y el ataque no viene de aquí sino de allí. -expuso el moreno.

- Si, pero también puede ser que el que ha hecho esto comprase el cartucho allí y luego lo enviara desde aquí.- razono el detective. Es casi como no tener nada, pero de todas formas, gracias.

- Nada tío pero...¿no me vas a preguntar cómo sé que el cartucho es de Nueva York?- preguntó el forense impaciente por mostrar su trabajo.

- Confío en ti y sé que no te lo has inventado.- se mofó el escritor haciéndole un gesto con la mano y girándose para salir de allí. Ya nos tomaremos unas cervezas a mi cuenta, Espo.- dijo sin mirarle y sonriendo pícaro.

- Lo sé por unas pequeñas estrías que deja la tinta al unirse al papel...- gritó Espo quitándose las ganas de regodearse en su inteligencia pero el detective ya no lo escuchaba. ¡Será posible que sea tan caradura!- exclamó el forense sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando Castle regresó al set de rodaje eran las diez y media de la mañana, pues había estado retenido en una caravana bastante irritante en la salido de la interestatal 110. Fue directo a hablar con los compañeros directos de Kate, o lo que es lo mismo con el actor principal y con algunas de las personas cuyos personajes tenían más relación con la actriz. Preguntó a una de las maquilladoras con las que se cruzó, una rubia exuberante que le lanzó una mirada nada sutil que él respondió casi por inercia y costumbre. Le dijo, después de coquetear con él e intentar invitarle a una copa esa noche, que con quienes debía hablar era con Josh Davidson y con Meredith Mcain, indicándole también dónde se encontraban.

Reunió a ambos en el camerino del actor principal, Josh Davidson. A primera vista podía decir que Meredith, alta, pelirroja y con un evidente amor por el lujo según pudo comprobar por su bolso y sus zapatos de Louis vuitton que estaba bastante histérica por la situación. Sin embargo, al ver por primera vez al actor no pudo hacer ninguna valoración. Su cara no expresaba absolutamente nada. Aunque Castle se sorprendió al sentir una inexplicable aversión al darse cuenta que ese tío se pasaba el día "haciendo manitas" con Kate. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse y dejar de especular con tonterías. Eso no le llevaría a nada.

Tras las presentaciones, los dos actores se sentaron en único sillón que había en la estancia frente a una mesita para el café. Al detective no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en un pequeño taburete enfrente de ambos. Incómodo por el asiento encontrado comenzó a exponerles el problema sin contarles para nada detalles.

- Bien, ¿qué me podéis decir sobre Kate?.- preguntó el escritor con cara de póquer mirando atentamente a las dos personas que tenía enfrente.

- Kate es maravillosa. Es una gran actriz, preciosa y buena compañera. Siempre está dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que pueda.- contestó sin apenas pensar el actor sonriendo levemente. Parece mentira que pasen estas cosas y más aún si se trata de ella.- terminó el moreno de sonrisa radiante que Castle había visto en un póster en un extremo de la habitación.

- Sí, Josh tiene razón. Aunque fuera de aquí es muy seca y nunca quiere asistir a ninguna fiesta ni tampoco ha querido nunca tomarse una copa después del trabajo cuando el resto de actores y actrices vamos a celebrar la vida.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo ver a Castle que Kate era una persona incomprensible dentro de ese mundo.

- Sí, bueno, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, Meredith.- apuntó Josh mirando de reojo a su compañera. Para mí y para muchos de los que trabajamos aquí siempre ha quedado claro que Kate vive por y para trabajar fuera de eso no existe. Porque, simplemente, no quiere.- dijo casi dirigiéndose únicamente a la actriz para luego añadir mirando de frente al escritor: Y todos lo comprendemos, cada uno lleva su vida como mejor puede dentro de este mundillo.

- Cierto cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere.- concluyó esa conversación Castle antes de que se pusieran en plan filosófico a debatir, era lo último que le faltaba. ¿Y alguien que no se lleve bien con ella?¿alguien que haya tenido problemas con ella?

- No, que yo sepa.- contestó Josh después de unos segundos, bastante seguro.

- ¿Y tú Meredith? ¿Sabes de alguien que no soporte a Kate?.- volvió a formular la pregunta el escritor para que la pelirroja que parecía algo pálida contestase.

- Bueno...- empezó Meredith dubitativa. Hay alguien que no la soporta. No puede decirse que la odie pero sí es cierto que no la aguanta aunque no entiendo el por qué.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó el escritor animándola a terminar pues eso podía llegar a ser importante.

- Gina Powel. Tiene un papel poco importante en la serie y desde el principio siempre anda hablando mal de Kate.- terminó la pelirroja.

- Bien, pues si recuerdan algo más les dejo mi número de teléfono. Llámenme a cualquier hora.-finalizó la reunión el detective queriendo salir de allí y, sobre todo, levantarse de ese incómodo taburete.

Cuando salió del camerino pensó en buscar a Kate para almorzar y compartir con ella las cosas que había averiguado y así de paso que ella le diera sus opiniones. La buscó en su camerino pero no la encontró y cuando ya estaba decidido a esperar por ella un rato antes de buscarla en otro sitio, ella apareció.

- Hey, Castle, ¿qué tal ha ido la mañana?.- le preguntó ella sonriendo al verle mientras llegaba a la puerta de su camerino.

- Hola Kate.- sonrío Castle también contento de verla. No sabía por qué pero esa chica le estaba empezando a caer extremadamente bien. Quizá era por todas las buenas opiniones que había recogido de ella esa misma mañana. Bien, ha ido bien y estaba pensando en almorzar por eso te buscaba ¿quieres acompañarme?.- preguntó. Así te pongo al día y además quiero saber tu opinión.- terminó explicando el escritor algo ansioso. Parecía que le estaba pidiendo una cita y se sintió algo tonto.

- Sí, me parece bien. Tengo una hora, dejo esto.- alzando unas carpetas y algunos papeles.- en el camerino y vamos, conozco un restaurante cercano que hace las mejores hamburguesas de Los Ángeles.- le dijo, la verdad es que estaba de muy buen humor.

- Perfecto.- contestó un sonriente Castle, esperándola de nuevo y sintiendo asustado que podría ser feliz sólo esperándola. Eso no podía ser. Definitivamente, no podía ser. Borró la sonrisa y cuando Kate salió se extrañó de verlo tan serio con lo contento que parecía hacía exactamente diez segundos, pero lo dejó pasar y le siguió al coche para almorzar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo el retraso pero he tenido una semana imposible. Paso rápido a dejaros el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios mi ánimo lo agradece un montón. Os dejó leer, espero que siga gustando la historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**CAPITULO 5: Sábado social**

Castle aparcó cerca de la entrada al restaurante "Rise" en Sunset Boulevard, gracias a las indicaciones de Kate lograron llegar en tan sólo diez minutos evitando el tráfico provocado por la hora del almuerzo. Se bajaron del coche a la par y entraron. Kate saludó al camarero con una sonrisa y éste amablemente les llevó a una mesa algo alejada del barullo matinal que se daba a esas horas.

- Bien. ¿Has conseguido averiguar algo?.- preguntó Beckett finalmente después que el camarero se fuera para traerles su pedido. En realidad, estaba ansiosa siempre le había gustado el misterio, en parte, por ello, había decidido ser actriz, le encantaba meterse en la piel de historias fantásticas, misteriosas y, por qué no siendo ficción, algo horribles. Pero esto era diferente. No se había metido en ninguna piel. Era su piel. Era la realidad.

- No mucho, la verdad.- contestó el escritor algo cabizbajo, sabía que esto era así, que las investigaciones llevaban su tiempo y que ningún caso se resolvía de un día para el otro pero este caso era diferente para él, no sólo para su vida, sino porque según se iba adentrando en la vida de la actriz más se interesaba por ella y ese caso se estaba tornando demasiado personal para él.

- Richard.- le llamó Kate intentando que así, al menos, le mirara a los ojos.

- No me llames así, me recuerda demasiado a mi madre cuando se enfadaba conmigo.- le dijo el detective elevando la vista y con una triste sonrisa.

- Está bien.- sonrío también la actriz.- Lo que quiero decirte es que...Sé que no tienes la obligación de decirme todo lo que averigües, ni mucho menos que me informes de cada paso que des. Sólo quiero que sepas que...bueno que me gustaría que lo hicieras.- expuso algo nerviosa.- Sé que es tu trabajo y que lo más seguro es que yo sólo te sirva para perder tiempo, pero yo quiero ayudar. Al fin y al cabo, es mi vida la que parece que está en peligro.- concluyó Kate con una mirada firme y determinante que distaba demasiado de la situación vivida en el apartamento la tarde anterior.

Richard no contestó inmediatamente puesto que el camarero llegó con la comida, tras agradecer al camarero, éste se fue y entonces Castle respondió.

- Kate, te entiendo y aunque este no es mi método de trabajo quiero que sepas que voy a contar contigo para todo. Esto es serio y estoy algo preocupado. Pero no te quepa duda que encontraré al acosador.- dijo seriamente comenzando a comer.- Mmm...¡esto está impresionante! ¿Cómo no sabía de la existencia de este sitio?.- y Kate creyó que el hombre con el que estaba sentada se acababa de transformar en un niño de cinco años y al contrario de lo que pudiera parecerle, en lugar de cabrearse por el cambio evidente de tema, sonrío tiernamente.

- Te lo he dicho.- dijo solamente la actriz mirando como el escritor comía ávidamente.

- Lo único que he averiguado.- dijo aún con la boca llena el detective. Es que las cartas no tienen huellas pero...- hizo una pausa algo dramática y en ese instante pensó en su amigo Espo, seguramente él en ese momento le daría un puñetazo y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír.- la tinta es localizable. El cartucho fue comprado en Nueva York.

- ¿Nueva York?- preguntó más para sí misma que para que el escritor respondiera.- Nueva York...- susurró afirmando dentro de sí, pensativa.

- Si, así es.- contestó Richard.- Pero seguramente no nos lleve a ningún lado porque eso no quiere decir que los mensajes vengan de allí. En realidad, parece un callejón sin salida.- siguió diciendo mientras comía y sin mirar a la actriz que había palidecido ligeramente. El detective al no escuchar nada de su parte, alzó la vista y se preocupó.- Hey, ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó llevando su mano hacia la de Kate que estaba reposada al lado de plato.

- Es...- suspiró y miró sus manos reunidas sintiendo todo sólo con el roce, levantó la vista y se topo con un mar azul que la hizo perderse durante unos segundos.- Es que ahí me crié.- dijo solamente.

- ¿Cómo?.- Dijo el escritor, llevando su vista hacia la derecha y con la mente a mil por hora.

- Nací en Nueva York. Mis padres trabajaban allí. Eran abogados...- contó con la mirada baja.- Cuando ellos...-se detuvo un instante cogiendo fuerzas pues aún le costaba hablar de ese tema.- Cuando ellos murieron viajé a Chicago para vivir con mi tía. A lo mejor no es nada. O, a lo mejor, esto no tiene que ver con mi carrera profesional sino simplemente conmigo.- al llegar a esa conclusión se vino abajo y sollozó.

- Hey, tranquila. Mírame.- dijo el detective. -Es verdad que es una posibilidad pero sólo eso. Lo investigaré, tiraré de ahí. No es malo, todo lo contrario, si estamos en lo cierto quiere decir que estamos cerca.- intentó tranquilizarla.

- Sí, es cierto.- dijo suspirando y tapando su cara con las dos manos tratando de calmarse.- Pero aún así es duro. Son recuerdos difíciles y no sé si lo podré soportar. Es más no tengo a nadie allí y no sé quién me puede estar haciendo esto.- dijo Kate mirando con ojos tristes al escritor.

- Eso déjamelo a mí. En cuanto a los recuerdos veremos cómo hacemos para que no hagan tanto daño.- sonrío levemente el escritor haciendo que Kate sonriera a su vez y al cabo de unos segundos simplemente asintiera.

Cuando el escritor y la actriz entraron esa noche en el loft lo hicieron en silencio y tras preparar algo ligero para cenar se despidieron y ambos entraron en sus habitaciones. Castle se dirigió directamente al escritorio donde reposaba su ordenador y abrió su correo donde le esperaba el descubrimiento de toda la vida de la actriz. Había intentado postergarlo lo más posible, no quería hacerlo, le daba pavor invadir así su intimidad y se sentía completamente raro con esos nuevos sentimientos que lo asaltaban. No entendía por qué le pasaba eso con ella. Nunca había tenido reparos en inmiscuirse en la vida de alguien si eso le resultaba provechoso para cerrar un caso. Pero Kate Beckett era diferente para él. Muy diferente. Y no sabía por qué.

Abrió la carpeta en datos adjuntos que le había enviado Ryan y suspiró. Cerró los ojos buscando otra alternativa. No la encontró y abrió los ojos mientras su mano sostenía un bolígrafo frente a una pequeña libreta. Comenzó a escribir.

*Katherine Houghton Beckett.

Nacida el 1 de mayo de 1987.

Padre: Jim Beckett 1966-2005

Madre: Johanna Beckett 1967-2005

Muertos en accidente de tráfico en Nueva York-"Buscar informe policial de atestados"

Infancia feliz. Adolescencia normal hasta muerte de sus padres. Dejó el instituto cuando ellos murieron. Antecedentes penales registrados en la Comisaría General de Chicago entre los años 2005 y 2006. Robo, alteración del orden público, escándalo público.-"Buscar informes policiales"

A finales de 2006 comienzo de estudios en la Escuela de Interpretación de Chicago. Inscrita en la Seguridad Social: trabajo en cafetería. En el Año 2010 se muda a Los Ángeles donde comienza a trabajar durante meses en la Cafetería frente a los estudios de la CBS. Contrato de representación con Lanie Parish. Comienza su carrera como actriz.*

El escritor dejó de escribir. Suspiró. Volvió a estudiar todos los datos apuntados y le envió un mensaje a Ryan con lo que necesitaba. Cerró su correo y apagó el ordenador. Se acostó en su cama mirando al techo y pensó que aquello no sería nada fácil. Ni para él, ni para ella. Cerró los ojos y tras unas cuantas vueltas, logró conciliar el sueño aunque obligándose a estar atento a cada ruido y a cada detalle que pudiera suceder en la casa.

El sábado por la mañana el apartamento de la actriz parecía el metro en hora punta. Richard Castle se levantó prontísimo y se sorprendió del ajetreo que había en la casa, maldiciéndose internamente por dormir tan profundamente. Buscó con la mirada a Kate y la encontró escondida tras una máscara de crema verde que le dio demasiado repelús, mientras que el resto de gente revoloteaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Kate?- preguntó como asegurándose que de verás era ella y no un Alien que la había poseído. Kate alzó la vista y al verle tan asustado, tan dormido aún e incluso con la marca de la almohada en su mejilla derecha no pudo más que soltar una carcajada y mirarle con una ternura inusitada para ella.

- Sí, Rick, soy yo tranquilo.- le dijo burlonamente y agradeciendo a la pringosa crema que ocultara el sonrojo que seguramente le hubiera producido esa mirada.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- logró preguntar en voz baja como si se hubiera olvidado del resto y sólo centrándose en ella.

- El evento de esta noche. Te lo dije. - dijo solamente ella prestando atención a la persona que se encargaba de su pelo y a un hombre que se había acercado con dos vestidos en las manos.

- Sí. Me lo dijiste. Pero no me dijiste nada de esto.- dijo dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo señalando lo evidente y alzando las cejas. Ese gesto provocó una nueva sonrisa tierna por parte de Beckett quién ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquel sentimiento.

- Bueno es cierto. Pero venía implícito.- soltó sin querer darle importancia.- Tú haz de cuenta que no están. Desayuna. Investiga y a las 8 de la tarde quiero que estés en la puerta duchado y vestido.- ordenó Kate que en ese momento se sentía con poder dado el desconcierto del detective.

- ¿Vestido? ¿Cómo?.- logró tartamudear él.

- Con esto.- dijo Kate señalando un esmoquin que sujetaba un chico joven con una sonrisa.

Castle hizo un gesto pero se acercó a coger su traje y antes de darse media vuelta para comer algo y regresar a su búnker dijo: Esto me lo pagarás. Y Kate sólo pudo reír abiertamente logrando que el escritor sintiera una cálida sensación en su interior mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico.

La relación de ambos, profesional, era estable. Convivían a la perfección y aunque tenían sus diferentes modos de vivir la vida se adaptaban cada día mejor. Se llevaban bastante bien e incluso bromeaban en ocasiones. Castle pese al terror que sentía sabía que sus sentimientos iban a más y lo único que deseaba era que ella estuviese a salvo cuanto antes para poder olvidarse de todo. Aunque en su fuero interno quería alargar cuanto más pudiera esa vida a la podría acostumbrarse con demasiada facilidad.

Kate, por su parte, se sentía igual aunque ella ya no se asustaba de sus sentimientos y sólo quería conocer más y más al escritor. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y no sabía cómo manejarlo pero aún así quería seguir sintiéndolo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder vivirlo. Sabía que sería difícil pues Richard Castle era demasiado reservado y era imposible, de momento, entrar en él. Cuando habían tenido ocasión de hablar algo que nada tenía que ver con el caso, Rick al principio se mostraba sereno pero casi al momento cortaba de raíz el tema y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para huir. Kate no se molestaba. Muy al contrario le daba más intriga y sólo podía preguntarse qué le había hecho tanto daño para desconfiar así.

A las 8 en punto ambos se encontraron en la puerta y los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con la respiración entrecortada. Estaban acostumbrados ya a quedarse sin palabras cuando se miraban pero esta situación era diferente. El timbre de la puerta les sacó de ese ensimismamiento y Richard fue el encargado de abrir la puerta. Josh. Rick agachó la mirada y lo dejó pasar aún sin saber qué es lo que hacía el actor allí.

- Hola. Detective. Kate.- dijo con una sonrisa que solo fue correspondida levemente por la actriz.

- Hola Josh, estamos listos.- dijo Kate adelantándose y entrelazando su brazo con el del actor. Ese simple gesto provoco una punzada en el escritor que simplemente, se limito a seguirlos sin preguntar nada y sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo prometiéndose internamente hacer únicamente su trabajo.

Josh y Kate se montaron en el coche del primero y Castle en el suyo siguiéndolos, atento a todo y con las alarmas puestas puesto que sabía que el evento era un lugar indicado para que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del Hotel Four Seasons de Los Ángeles varios chicos salieron a su encuentro y se encargaron de aparcar los coches. Rick se paró un momento para admirar el imponente edificio y sobre todo para repasar mentalmente los planos previamente estudiados para descubrir cada recoveco y salida del hotel.

La noche transcurrió agradable o, al menos eso pensaba el resto de las personas que habían ido allí. Unos para ayudar de verdad a la asociación de niños enfermos completamente solidarizados con el tema y abiertamente contentos de donar fortunas para gente que realmente lo necesitaba. Otros para posar ante la prensa y que todo el mundo pensara que de verdad les importaba el tema, aunque en realidad no era así. Sin embargo, el escritor estaba tenso por la situación pensaba realmente que todo se le podía ir de las manos. Había demasiada gente a la cual controlar y sobre todo que él no conocía. Además estaba cada minuto más enfadado con sus sentimientos y con él mismo al comprobar que era incapaz de soportar cómo el actor tocaba a Kate y como ésta sonreía cada vez que Josh se acercaba a su oído. Kate, por otro lado, estaba incómoda. El que Josh fuera con ella había sido idea de la productora de la serie creyendo fervientemente que a los fans les encantaría verlos juntos en la vida real. Pero ella no dejaba de pensar en Rick y a cada tanto le enviaba alguna mirada queriendo saber qué era lo que sentía el detective. Ninguna fue correspondida el escritor parecía atento a cualquier otra cosa de la fiesta menos de ella. Y eso le dolía. Mucho.

En un momento de la noche Kate se disculpó con Josh y fue al baño. Realmente necesitaba algo de aire. Siempre le había gustado acudir a fiestas benéficas, casi todas a las que aceptaba ir lo eran. Siempre había pensado que lo hacía por la memoria de sus padres que dedicaron su vida a ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba y ella se sentía más cerca de ellos al homenajearlos de esa manera. Hoy era distinto, le gustaba estar ahí, eso era cierto pero lo que no le gustaba era estar con quien estaba. Al llegar al baño comprobó lo que se temía. Una gran cola de mujeres cotilleando y hablando de cualquier cosa menos del gran motivo de la fiesta. Dio media vuelta y salió hacia la calle por una de las salidas laterales. Atravesó el gran jardín que contaba con un inmenso cenador y mesas por todos sitios y salió completamente del hotel. Necesitaba aire. Pensar. Pasear. No preocuparse por nada. Se dirigió a cruzar la calle y cuando vio que ningún coche se lo impedía, cruzó.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un coche a gran velocidad. Cerca de ella. Demasiado. Un empujón y todo negro. Lo último que escuchó la actriz fueron gritos que no logró reconocer y un golpe muy fuerte en el costado.

- Ya está.- dijo una voz al sentir que descolgaban el teléfono.

- Bien. Pronto te llegará el pago. ¿Está muerta?.- preguntó algo ansioso ya que su jefe le exigiría saber y sabía qué era lo que le sucedía a la gente que lograba saciarle de respuestas.

- No. Aún no. Pero pronto lo estará.- contestó con voz fría que al interlocutor le heló las entrañas.

- El jefe querrá resultados.- dijo solamente.

- Los tendrá. Muy pronto.- cortó la llamada.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenas! Hoy he tenido tiempo de sobra para ponerme a escribir y subiros un nuevo capitulo para compensar una semana en blanco. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios. En este capítulo poco o nada se aclara el misterio pero creo que era necesario un capítulo tranquilo. Espero que siga interesando y gustando. **

**Pd: Quería aclarar algo, es verdad que apenas respondo los comentarios pero sí me gusta leeros para ver vuestras impresiones, mi intención no es entrar a discutir si una actitud es machista o no pero creo que es necesario deciros que para nada mi intención es mostrar algo así. Es totalmente contrario a lo que yo pienso, a mis principios. Como toda mujer del siglo XXI, odio el machismo en general, pero creo que la tolerancia es la base de todo en este mundo. Os ánimo a seguir comentando y disfrutar de la lectura que es una de mis grandes pasiones. Con esto no pretendo discutir ni criticar. Cada cual es libre y está en su derecho de imaginar la historia como quiera. Es lo más bonito de leer. Dicho esto, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, os dejo leer el capítulo y me encantaría que siguierais comentando lo que os plazca, eso sí, con respeto a todas las opiniones. Un saludo a todos ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... **

**CAPÍTULO 6: Despertares amargos**

Un pitido. Un latido. Uno más. Sólo uno más. Richard Castle nunca pensó que una simple máquina de hospital podría quitarle el sueño, la cordura y la vida. No dejaba de mirar esas líneas unidas a números y a un pitido que a cualquiera le sacaría de quicio pero que a él le daba fuerzas para respirar una vez más. Los médicos le habían dicho que estaba bien pero ella aún no despertaba y eso le anudaba el corazón.

Desesperación. Sí. Eso fue lo que sintió y ahora mismo sentía. No lograba entender de donde había salido aquel coche. Él la había visto salir. La siguió de cerca aunque sin que ella lo notara pues no quería incomodarla. Cuando fue a cruzar, Richard retuvo la respiración, sintiendo que algo iba realmente mal. Pasó todo demasiado rápido. Echó a correr gritando y de un sólo empujón la arrastro fuera del alcance de aquel coche. Se levantó los más rápido que pudo, consciente que su peso podría hacer daño a la actriz. Cuando se puso en cuclillas, esperó. Esperó. Nada sucedió. Kate seguía con los ojos cerrados y le sangraba abundantemente la cabeza. La llamó. Gritó. Nada ocurrió.

No fue consciente de la llegada de la ambulancia. Tampoco del empujón que le dieron para lograr apartarle de ella. Ni siquiera del dolor que tenía en su propia pierna. Sólo era consciente de ella. De ella. De su error. De la culpa. Cuando llegaron al hospital todo fue rápido. Se la llevaron para hacerla pruebas y en apenas dos horas estuvo en una habitación y él a su lado.

Intentó escuchar las palabras del médico. Golpe en la cabeza. Dos costillas rotas. Inconsciente hasta dentro de unas horas. Calmante. Fue lo único que logró entender. Suficiente para saber que ella se iba a recuperar. Suficiente para poder seguir. Suspiró. Agarró su mano una última vez y salió de la habitación. Cogió su móvil e hizo la llamada que tanto temía. Lanie.

Gritos. Sollozos. Calma. Promesa de llegar cuanto antes. Castle lo sentía todo a cámara lenta. La culpabilidad no le dejaba pensar. No podía hacer otra cosa más que vivir y revivir lo que había ocurrido en el Four Seasons. Volvió a suspirar. Buscó el baño y entró. Se miró en el espejo y se echó agua en la cara. Salió y se sentó en una silla al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Kate. El sonido de su teléfono le sacó de su estupor.

- ¡Bro! - dijo cuando descolgó Ryan.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Kate?.- dijo rápido. Sabía lo importante que era el caso para el escritor, lo implicado que estaba y lo responsable que se debía sentir en estos momentos.

- Bien, Ryan. Ahora está dormida. Le han dado un calmante. Se recuperará.- dijo y a ambos esto último les sonó a convencimiento por parte del escritor.

- ¿Y tú, amigo? No me has respondido.- volvió a preguntar el rubio algo preocupado por el sonido de su voz.

- Bien. Estaré bien Ryan. Ha sido un gran susto.- dijo firme, tratando que su amigo se tranquilizara.

- Está bien. Eso me sirve. Por ahora.- añadió y Castle supo que en la cara del rubió se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa y se estaba tocando el pelo. Sonrió.- Bien, te llamaba para decirte que ahora mi equipo y yo estamos en el caso. Investigaremos el ataque. Ya no está sólo. Mañana quiero que te acerques a comisaría y pondremos en común todos los datos que tenemos. ¿Está bien?.- preguntó Ryan y el escritor suspiró tranquilizándose al instante. Después de lo de esa noche se había dado cuenta que el caso se le había ido de las manos y que era demasiado para él sólo. Esta colaboración le quitó algo de la presión que llevaba a sus espaldas.

-Gracias, amigo. Allí estaré.- dijo y cortó. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

- Castle. Castle.- una voz lo sacó de su sueño. Se incorporó rápidamente mirando su reloj. Dos horas habían pasado. Dos horas que había descuidado de nuevo a Kate. Entró como una exhalación a la habitación. Miró a Kate y se calmó. Estaba dormida. Había tanta paz en su cara que suspiró y se volvió de nuevo cerrando la puerta.

- Lanie. Lo siento. Soy un desastre. Primero pasa esto y luego me quedó dormido descuidando a Kate. Entendería que me despidieses.- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué dices, escritor?.- dijo la representante extrañada con la actitud que veía en él.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?.- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Que eres escritor?.- preguntó la morena y Richard asintió aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par. - Bueno Ryan me dijo que habías estudiado literatura y que escribir era tu gran pasión. No pienses en cosas raras. Pero lo que no me dijo sobre ti es que te rendías tan pronto.- expuso Lanie.

- ¿Cómo?.- dijo el escritor enfadado.- Yo no me rindo.- dijo firme y Lanie sonrió para sí misma.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces...¿Porqué pareces tan abatido y pareces desear que te despida cuando la única que puede realmente hacerlo es Kate? Yo no soy tu jefa, lo es ella. - Dijo la morena algo seria. No entendía a ese hombre. Por lo poco que había hablado con Kate y lo poco que había podido ver en ella cuando hablaron los tres tenía claro que su amiga sentía algo por el detective. Lo único que no tenía claro era si el escritor podría corresponder esos sentimientos. Ahora sabía que sí. Que ya lo hacía aunque ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta.

- Me siento algo culpable. Es verdad. Pero créeme que con su consentimiento o sin él, yo llegaré al fondo de todo esto y no dejaré que vuelva a pasarle nada.- dijo determinante, escondiendo sus sentimientos y haciendo que Lanie sonriese.

- Está bien. Me dejas más tranquila.- le dijo.- He hablado con el médico. Está bien .-y Richard asintió.- Mañana por la tarde si todo va bien le darán el alta. He hablado con los productores de la serie y han decidido paralizar todo. No es lo habitual.- añadió ante la sorpresa de Rick.- pero se han dado cuenta que esto es peligroso para ella y puede que para la serie. Así que han decidido que hasta que no se aclare todo no seguirán rodando. Eso sí tenéis un mes para aclarar todo. Después puede que el parón no sea tal y todo cambie. Con esta gente nunca se sabe.- aclaró y Richard Castle asintió. En ese tiempo lograría aclarar todo, estaba seguro.

- Bien. Oye Lanie, ¿te podrías quedar con ella mañana por la mañana? Tengo que ir a la comisaría, ahora la policía nos ayudará también. - Informó Castle.

- Sí, claro. Sin problema. Incluso me quedaré ahora un rato mientras tú compruebas que tu cojera no es nada. ¿Está bien? .- dijo Lanie y Castle intentó negarse pero la mirada de Lanie le dejó poco margen. Así, solamente logró asentir y dirigirse al mostrador para pedir hablar con un médico y la morena tras asegurarse que realmente lo hacía, sacudió la cabeza y entró en l habitación de su amiga y representada.

La noche pasó. Richard Castle tras ser chequeado y comprobar que únicamente tenía una contusión en el brazo derecho y un leve esguince en el tobillo regresó a la habitación. Lanie se fue a descansar unas horas a casa y el escritor se recostó en la butaca al lado de la cama de la actriz. Al instante, se derrumbó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los primeros rayos de sol calentaron un poco más la fría habitación de hospital. Kate beckett abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo que un rayo de sol le punzaba la cabeza. Gimió. Cerró nuevamente los ojos y volvió a abrirlos suavemente tratando de levantar el brazo izquierdo para usarlo de visera. Ese pequeño gesto le provocó un nuevo dolor que le hizo retener la respiración un momento. Al comprobar que no tenía más remedio que dejarlo como estaba. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se quedó inmóvil intentando que el dolor remitiera.

Castle despertó pocos minutos después y lo primero que hizo fue fijar su mirada en la actriz descubriendo que nada había cambiado. La actriz seguía inconsciente. Se incorporó y se acercó suavemente a ella apoyando la cabeza a un costado de la cama muy cerca de la mano de la actriz.

- Lo siento mucho, Kate.- susurró el escritor con pesar y demasiado bajo.- Te prometo que encontraré al culpable y vivirás tranquila. Te prometo que entonces desapareceré de tu vida y no volverás a estar en peligro.- volvió a susurrar sacando de dentro de sí los sentimientos que le quemaban. Castle pensaba que era gafe. Que cada persona que estaba cerca de él, terminaba mal y no quería que nada malo le pasara a la actriz.

Kate escuchó todo y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. No quería que desapareciera de su vida. Sin embargo, entendía el sentimiento de culpabilidad y se sintió identificada con ese sentimiento que ella misma mantenía en sí misma por la muerte de sus padres. Jadeó, tratando por todos los medios de abrir los ojos. Quería verle. Quería reconfortarle y necesitaba decirle que no lo culpaba de nada.

- Castle.- dijo en voz baja y ronca.

- ¡Kate!.- Castle se incorporó inmediatamente.- Voy a llamar a la enfermera. Tienes que sentir demasiado dolor. Lanie me lo avisó.- Tan pronto dijo esto salió de la habitación y al cabo de cinco minutos entraron en la habitación el médico y dos enfermeras. Ni rastro de Castle y Kate se decepcionó.

Richard Castle se caracterizaba por una gran determinación, sentido de la responsabilidad y sobre todo, por su gran paciencia. Por eso, Ryan se extrañó al verle llegar tan pronto a comisaría, aún vestido con el esmoquin de la noche anterior y despeinado. Aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor eran los nervios que se reflejaban en su mirada, en su cara y en sus movimientos.

- Ryan.- saludó el escritor.- ¿Qué tenéis? .- preguntó escuetamente y yendo directamente al grano.

- Castle.- le devolvió el saludo.- Te presento a mi equipo, la inspectora y nuestra experta en tecnología Tory Ellis y la inspectora Victoria Gates. - Ambas se acercaron y le tendieron la mano al escritor.

- Muchas gracias por hacerme partícipe de vuestra investigación.- pronunció el detective evidenciando su impaciencia y el resto al notarlo simplemente asintieron restando importancia y le pusieron al tanto.

- Bien, señor Castle, tenemos a nuestros técnicos sacando las huellas de frenada del coche responsable del ataque, al final del día tendremos resultados. - expuso la inspectora Gates.

- Sí y además estamos revisando las cámaras de seguridad del Hotel Four Seasons, las de un banco cercano y las cámaras de las calles South Doheny Drive y de la avenida Burton Way. Veremos si podemos establecer el modelo de coche y seguir el trayecto que hizo para poder ver al responsable. - siguió la inspectora Ellis.

- Amigo, hoy tendremos algunas respuestas. Te lo aseguro.- dijo Ryan poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Bien. Muchas gracias, de verdad.- sonrío algo agradecido por no estar sólo en algo que estaba empezando a pensar que sería más gordo de lo que pudo parecerle al comienzo.- Pero si me permitís una sugerencia, tengo la corazonada. El que hizo esto anoche no es el cerebro de todo esto. Fue demasiado arriesgado y por lo que he comprobado es incongruente con el cuidado que ha mostrado anteriormente. Tuvo que recibir órdenes o al menos, realizar alguna llamada de "trabajo realizado" tras el accidente. ¿Podríamos mirar eso también?.- explicó su teoría a sus ahora compañeros de investigación.

- Puede que tengas razón y sea útil revisar eso también. Tory mira las llamadas que se hicieron cerca del Four Seasons antes y después del ataque, aisla las que provengan de cabinas públicas de teléfonos de prepago. Veremos que podemos sacar de ahí, aunque va a ser difícil sacar algo.- contestó Ryan mientras las dos mujeres asentían y se ponían manos a la obra. - Bien, amigo, ahora necesito que vayas a casa, te duches, te cambies, te tomes un café y regreses para seguir.

- Ryan, estoy bien. No te preocupes, en serio, necesito estar aquí.- dijo el detective mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Por favor, hazme caso. Tenemos por delante un día muy duro y realmente te necesito bien y lo que veo ahora mismo es un despojo.- dijo el inspector.

- Muchas gracias, Ryan. Tú tampoco estás nada mal.- dijo Castle irónicamente y Ryan le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole el ascensor.- Está bien, pero en media hora estaré aquí. Ni un minuto más.- dijo alzando el dedo de su mano derecha recordando a una madre que regaña a sus hijos tras una trastada. Ryan sonrió.

- Me vale, mientras al menos, huelas bien, tío.- río Ryan mientras el escritor se encaminaba al ascensor haciéndole un corte de mangas sin darse la vuelta.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, miró a su amiga e inmediatamente agachó la mirada al ver la mirada de "Te lo dije" que tenía. Su amiga sonrió pensando que su amiga seguía siendo una niña de tres años.

- Ya lo sé. Es evidente que era peligroso. Pero no hace falta que me lo digas.- dijo Kate en voz baja y con la boca pequeña.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre en su sano juicio y sabiendo que está en peligro, salir sola a la calle?.- preguntó retóricamente la representante.

- También es evidente que no estaba sola. Sino no estaríamos aquí, estaríamos en mi funeral.- dijo la actriz sonriendo e intentando restar importancia a la situación tan grave en la que estaba.

- ¿En serio eso es gracioso?.- dijo Lanie que ya parecía realmente cabreada.

- No, Lan, no lo es. Ha sido una broma de mal gusto.- contestó Kate nerviosa al constatar el enfado que había provocado.- De muy mal gusto.- añadió.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Kate con la mirada puesta en sus manos que destrozaban una servilleta, creando trocitos que luego intentaba infructuosamente de encajar. Lanie sólo mirándola, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su mejor amiga.

- Si no fuera por Castle...Yo no sé...-dijo la morena con la voz temblorosa.

- Lo siento mucho, Lan.- dijo la actriz levantando su vista y su mano acariciando la mejilla de su amiga. Tran unos segundos en los que Lanie recuperó la compostura y la determinación que l caracterizaba, la actriz se apartó y dirigió la mirada a la ventana para que la morena no notara su enfado.- Si, el detective ha cumplido su trabajo. Cuando se pase por aquí le felicitaré.- soltó entre dientes, haciendo que la representante alzara las cejas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kate?.- preguntó simplemente dejando que la actriz se tomara su tiempo en contestar.

- Nada, Lan. De verdad.- contestó pero aún con la mirada perdida en la ventana para instantes después sacudir la cabeza.- Soy yo, que estoy nerviosa. Nada más.- y ahora sí miró a su amiga.

- No creo que sea nada. No cuando he visto tu comportamiento esta semana. ¿Qué pasa con el escritor?.- volvió a preguntar y Kate alzó las cejas.

- ¿Escritor?.- preguntó solamente obviando la perspicacia de la morena.

- Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Richard Castle antes de meterse a la policía estudió literatura. Es su gran pasión y según Ryan no lo hace nada mal. Si no fuera por...- ahí se detuvo haciendo que la actriz la mirase impaciente por saber más.- No tengo que contarte esto. Es su vida así que, ¿por qué no le preguntas?.- volvió a preguntar.

- Qué fácil, ¿verdad? Le pregunto y seguro que me responde, si no fuera porque apenas me deja hacerlo y cuando lo hago o me ignora o huye.- dijo agachando la vista.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?.- la morena se sorprendió, sabía que su amiga sentía algo pero no sabía el alcance y ahora se daba cuenta de todo.

- No...Bueno, no sé.- dijo titubeante.

- Si lo sabes. Estas enamorada ¡por Dios! Es lo que te pasa. Kate...- iba a seguir pero la actriz la interrumpió.

- No, no lo estoy. No lo puedo estar.- dijo firme.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Es muy guapo, es inteligente, te está protegiendo. No es nada malo, ni extraño.- expuso.

- Para él parece que yo soy su problema. No quiere que lo conozca y yo...yo no puedo...¿no lo entiendes?.- se desesperó Kate.

- Entiendo que por mucho que tú no quieras enamorarte de él, es tarde. Entiendo que nunca has querido dar tu corazón a nadie para no mostrarte. Para no ser débil. Pero Kate ya basta, si es lo que realmente quieres lucha. Lucha, Kate.- dijo.

- No puedo, Lan.- sollozó.- No puedo quererle, no le conozco. Él se aleja cada vez más...no sé manejarlo.- sus lágrimas ya caían abundantemente en sus mejillas y Lanie se preocupó.

- Escucha, yo te voy a ayudar a manejarlo. Pero esto no puede ser, vives con él. Estás con él siempre y te está haciendo daño. Habla con él.- Kate negó fervientemente y muy asustaba.- No te digo que le digas lo que sientes, te digo que intentes conocerle, que os abráis el uno al otro. Estoy segura que él también siente algo.- sonrío la morena ante el sonrojo de su amiga.

- No, él...él no...- dijo la actriz mirando hacia abajo.

- Él sí. Créeme. Nunca había visto a alguien tan preocupado como a él anoche. Él también se hirió y los médicos trataron de hacerle pruebas pero él se negó. Dijo que te miraran a ti, no fue hasta que tú estabas tranquila en la habitación y yo llegué encontrándole en la puerta dormido en una silla y lo obligué que se hizo mirar. Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste y tan...- pero la actriz la cortó.

- Culpable. Se sentía y se siente culpable. No es más que eso.- aseguró.

- Si quieres convencerte de eso, está bien, por ahora. Pero hazme caso, por favor. Trata de hablar con él. Enamórale si crees que aún no lo está, lucha por lo que quieres Kate. Ya lo hiciste una vez y gracias a ello eres quién eres. Lucha una vez más por lo que sueñas.- Lanie paró y tras unos segundos el médico entró en la habitación y ambas aparcaron la conversación pero Kate se sentía mejor sólo por haberse desahogado. Lanie, suspiró y rezó porque su amiga le hiciera caso. Realmente se merecía ser feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del fin de semana de carnavales. Paso por aquí a dejaron capítulo nuevo algo romántico pues no sé si será por San Valentín pero me apetecía un capítulo así. Espero que os guste y nuevamente muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y a los que no comentáis por seguir mi historia.**

**CAPITULO 7: Un paso más. **

Tres días después Beckett fue dada de alta. La situación entre ambos era silenciosa. Hablaban lo mínimo posible y Lanie cada vez estaba más preocupada por su amiga. No era nada bueno que su amiga se encerrara en sí misma y no hablara de sus sentimientos. Temía que volviese a ser la Katherine Beckett que había sido tras la muerte de sus padres, esa persona que conoció a través de la boca de Martha. Castle apenas pasó tiempo en el Hospital, llegaba al anochecer después de que la actriz hubiese cenado y se hubiera tomado los calmantes con lo que Kate se quedaba en pocos minutos dormida y al amanecer desaparecía ante la llegada de Lanie para ir a comisaría para seguir recabando datos.

Lanie creía que la culpa de uno y la ceguera de la otra los llevaría a una situación insostenible. Sin embargo, decidió darlos tiempo y dejarlos volver a la rutina para así que lo solucionasen entre ellos. Dejó a su amiga en casa y le dejó la comida hecha repitiéndole una y otra vez las recomendaciones del médico para que sus costillas sanasen correctamente.

Cuando se quedó sola, Kate se sentó en su sofá y suspiró. Había llegado el momento de quedarse a solas con el escritor y por un lado no tenía ganas de que eso pasara pues Castle apenas le dirigía la palabra y a ella aquel silencio cada vez la hería más. Pero, por otro lado, estaba deseando que él llegase a casa y poder, al menos, ver el azul de sus ojos que le daba paz por algunos segundos.

Las horas fueron pasando y Kate entendió que el escritor no iba a venir a comer así que se calentó lo que le había dejado su amiga y puso la televisión para así distraer su mente algunas horas. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida tras tomarse la medicación. Se despertó dos horas más tarde y comprobó que Castle aún no había llegado. Estaba demasiado inquieta. Tan solo hacía una semana que la conocía y no podía entender la necesidad que sentía por verle, por tenerle en casa, por estar a solas aunque el silencio los embargara. Decidió entonces levantarse e ir a la habitación del detective para tranquilizarse estando entre sus cosas.

Abrió despacio la puerta y el aroma del escritor la invadió por completo. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró. Definitivamente sentía demasiado por él. No sabía si era amor pero las mariposas de su estómago revolucionadas tan solo por sentirse tan cerca de sus cosas no dejaban lugar a dudas. Se fijo en el orden que imperaba en la habitación y sonrío al pensar que seguramente su habitación ahora mismo estaría hecha un desastre. Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en su cama cerca de la almohada del escritor, pasó suavemente su mano por el edredón queriendo notar aún su calor aún sabiendo que eso sería imposible pues Castle había dormido con ella en el hospital las últimas noches. De repente un pitido la sacó de su ensoñación. Miró hacia el escritorio y descubrió que el ordenador estaba encendido. Supuso que el escritor había olvidado apagarle esa mañana cuando pasó por el apartamento para cambiarse y dirigirse a la comisaría.

Sopesó lo que era correcto. Acercarse y ver qué era lo que el pitido escondía o salir de la habitación sin tocar nada, respetando así su intimidad. Cuando ya se había decidido por la segunda opción y se acercaba a la puerta sus celos hicieron acto de presencia. Comenzó a pensar que quizá era algún correo de alguna chica. Ese pensamiento le hizo cambiar la dirección y sentarse en la silla del escritorio justo enfrente de la pantalla negra del ordenador. Cerró los ojos y los celos volvieron con más fuerza haciendo que la actriz, sin querer pensar un minuto más, levantara su mano y comenzase a leer todo lo que allí había.

El día del escritor había sido un infierno. En realidad, los últimos tres días lo habían sido. La culpa, la desesperación y la impotencia por no tener nada con lo que comenzar a vislumbrar la verdad sobre el acoso que sufría Kate, hacían que el escritor estuviese cada vez más serio y más nervioso. Todo eso unido a que no había conseguido pegar ojo en días y a la incomodidad que sentía cada vez que miraba a la actriz y cada vez que miraba a los ojos a Lanie. El escritor lo veía todo negro y su amigo Ryan estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No le había visto nunca así. Cuando sus padres murieron, Rick estaba triste pero en su mirada había determinación y ganas de vivir para poder vengarse y hacer justicia. Cuando Kyra le abandonó volvió la tristeza a la vida del escritor pero aún así en sus ojos quedaban ganas de seguir adelante. Ahora, Ryan, sólo veía un vacío horrible y oscuro cuando miraba a los ojos de su amigo.

Ryan miró la hora y se sorprendió al ver que ya era medianoche. Miró de nuevo a su amigo que estaba ante la pizarra en la que habían colocado todo lo que tenían del caso. Se acercó a él y le puso ligeramente la mano en el hombro deseando no asustarle.

- Bro, ¿por qué no vas a casa?- le dijo cuando Rick se giró hacia él.- Es tarde y necesitamos descansar. Mañana tendremos los resultados de los técnicos y tendremos la lista de las llamadas sospechosas.- el escritor miró su reloj y asintió. Cogió su abrigo y alzó su mano a modo de despedida demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para hablar. Ryan se preocupó aún más y decidió que mañana comería con su amiga Lanie, sabía que entre ambos encontrarían la forma de ayudar a su amigo.

Cuando Castle llegó a la puerta del apartamento de la actriz, suspiró. Tenía muchas ganas de verla pero tenía tantos sentimientos contradictorios que le hacían desear salir corriendo. Cogió fuerzas y abrió despacio la puerta. Llegó al salón y vio que Kate se encontraba recostada en el sillón, con la televisión puesta en un canal de noticias y dormida. Apagó la televisión y se acercó para despertarla y mandarla a la cama. No podía dormir ahí, aún estaba recuperándose.

- Rick.- dijo Kate abriendo los ojos despacio. El escritor se sobresaltó y suspiró.

- ¿Si?.- preguntó quedándose por un momento sin palabras.

- Es tarde.- dijo incorporándose lentamente.

- Sí, lo es. Deberías estar en la cama no es bueno que duermas aquí el médico recomendó reposo en la cama. - y le pareció estarle hablando a un niño pequeño.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? No estabas ahí. Vamos, no has estado más que de madrugada. Así que no entiendo con qué derecho te crees para decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer y dónde tengo que estar.- se enfadó Kate que se había despertado definitivamente y el cabreo por lo que había leído horas antes y por la molestia que sentía por la lejanía del escritor.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho.- dijo Rick con la cabeza gacha no queriendo discutir con ella.- Sólo quiero que estés bien.- añadió decidiendo ser sincero.

- Ya...Aunque podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando me hablas.- dijo solamente dejando que la necesidad por ver sus ojos la dominara aún más que el enfado que sentía.

- Lo siento.- dijo mirándola a los ojos y ambos se perdieron unos segundos. El escritor se quedó estático y la actriz se levantó sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Qué sientes? - Susurró sin saber ella misma a qué se refería con esa pregunta, si se estaba disculpando por meterse en su vida investigándola sin pedirla permiso, por sus palabras de antes o por si sentía algo por ella.

- Lo que te he dicho.- logró contestar.

- ¿Y de lo que no me has dicho?.- volvió a preguntar con una revolución interna difícil de manejar.

- Yo...- comenzó Richard aunque no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía a qué se refería.- Yo no sé qué no te he dicho.

- Muchas cosas, Rick.- contestó llamándole suavemente ya que sus ojos permanecían unidos y era completamente incapaz de sostener su enfado en esas condiciones.- Pero lo principal, ¿por qué no me has dicho que me has investigado?

- Yo...lo siento.- agachó la cabeza cortando el contacto visual.

- No te creo.- contestó Kate no entendía cómo el escritor era tan cobarde. La cabreaba aún más el hecho de comprobar que él apenas quería hablar con ella pero que no tenía problemas con el resto. Recordó cómo bromeaba con Lanie el día que se conocieron y las conversaciones que ambos mantenían cuando pensaban que ella dormía en el hospital. Su enfado aumento.

- No sé qué decirte, Kate. Si no confías en mí, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Te recomendaré otro detective.- dijo el escritor dándose la vuelta sin mirarla ganando el sentimiento que tenía de huir de allí. De salir corriendo.

- Cobarde.- dijo solamente controlando el dolor.

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó sorprendido Castle y comenzando a enfadarse por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Eres un cobarde.- repitió y en su cara sólo se apreciaba indiferencia, al menos así lo creyó Rick, pero Kate se sentía morir al pensar que él cruzaría la puerta y no le volvería a ver.

- Yo solo hago mi trabajo, no te lo he dicho porque es incomodo para ambos saber que tengo que hurgar en tu vida. Pero tranquila, no lo haré más. Se acabó.- dijo y decidió irse, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

- ¿Siempre huyes?- preguntó haciendo que el detective se parara en seco y recordara situaciones similares en su pasado.- Yo entiendo que sea tu trabajo pero me enfadó saberlo por mi cuenta.

- ¿Entonces por qué pareces tan cabreada? No te entiendo, Kate. Esto no funciona.- y sin darse la vuelta sacudió su cabeza llevando su mano a ella.

- No, Rick. No quieres entenderme. Estoy harta de que llegues por la noche y yo me tenga que hacer la dormida para sentir que tengo tu atención al menos unos segundos porque sé que si estuviese despierta tu buscarías alguna excusa para irte hasta que yo duerma. No funciona, tienes razón. Pero es que tu no dejas que lo haga no quieres que te conozca, no quieres conocerme y yo no puedo confiar en ti. Así no vamos a ningún lado.- dijo del tirón y supo que había soltado una gran parte de todo lo que llevaba dentro.

- Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Esto no va de hacer amigos.- Rick era consciente que hablaba su miedo pero sentía que su corazón iba ganándole terreno.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó demasiado cansado.

- A ningún lado. Quizá tengas razón y sea mejor que te vayas.- no pudo evitar sollozar al decirle las últimas palabras. Rick se dio la vuelta, era incapaz de verla llorar.

- No llores.- dijo y Kate le miró a los ojos y lo que vio le hizo acercarse y abrazarle sin dejar de llorar.- No llores, no lo soporto.- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo y sentía las lágrimas de ella en su cuello.

- No te vayas. - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Haré lo que tú digas. Eres mi jefa.- dijo tratando que ella parara de llorar. Kate alzó su cabeza sin soltarle, sintiendo que toda su vida tenía sentido ahora que se encontraba justo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Me prometes algo?.- dijo y el escritor sonrío al verla como una niña pequeña.

- Lo que quieras.- contestó.

- Quiero que me prometas que pondrás de tu parte para que esto no resulte tan incómodo.- resolvió.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Rick sonrío no quería que ella se separase. Kate sonrío no quería separarse. Ambos apretaron el abrazo y suspiraron. Ambos eran conscientes que habían dejado muchas cosas sin decirse. Quizá las más importantes. Sin embargo, todo había perdido sentido en ese momento. Sólo necesitaban sentirse. Kate tenía razón, pensó Rick, no podía alejarse de ella. Esos días se había sentido como una mierda y ahora entendía que ella también. Estaba claro que no podían alejarse.

Kate se separó lentamente pero aún quedando demasiado cerca del escritor, queriendo que su aroma se quedara impregnado en ella pues estaba segura que sólo así lograría dormir y descansar.

- Rick.- habló después de algunos segundos perdida en él.

- ¿Si?- preguntó suavemente el escritor tratando que esa atmósfera que habían creado no se rompiera para nada.

- No quiero que te sientas culpable.

- Definitivamente me oíste.- afirmó el escritor recordando su debilidad. _- Lo siento mucho, Kate.- susurró el escritor con pesar y demasiado bajo.- Te prometo que encontraré al culpable y vivirás tranquila. Te prometo que entonces desapareceré de tu vida y no volverás a estar en peligro.- volvió a susurrar sacando de dentro de sí los sentimientos que le quemaban. Castle pensaba que era gafe. Que cada persona que estaba cerca de él, terminaba mal y no quería que nada malo le pasara a la actriz. _

- Definitivamente, lo hice.- contestó ella repitiendo sus palabras.- No lo hagas, porque no es cierto. Encontrarás a quien nos ha hecho esto y luego lo celebraremos juntos y viviremos tranquilos.- aclaró.- ¿Me prometes eso también?

- Te lo prometo. Te he dicho que te prometería todo lo que quisieras.- le dijo seguro y la actriz sonrío. Se acercó a su cara y le dejó un suave y lento beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.- susurró aún casi pegada a su piel para luego de suspirar llenándose de él, darse la vuelta para irse a su habitación.- Buenas noches, Rick.- dijo sin darse la vuelta sonriente teniendo seguro que aquella noche soñaría con él y con lo que había pasado de ser probable a ser posible. Decidida a luchar haciendo caso nuevamente a su amiga.

- Buenas noches.- susurró el escritor aún estático y seguro que ella no le había escuchado. Suspiró y sonrío dirigiéndose a su habitación. Mañana sería mejor día que los anteriores, eso lo tenía claro.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8: Volver la vista atrás**

_Hacía calor. Demasiado incluso para ser verano. Las flores estaban preciosas se notaba que la primavera había sido muy generosa con la naturaleza aquel año. Alargó la mano para poder rozar los pétalos de las malvarrosas que se criaban en aquel gran jardín. No la gustaba demasiado tener que vivir allí. Echaba de menos tener una familia. Alguien que la cuidase, que la quisiera, que la diera todo el amor que ella tenía guardado dentro de sí. Suspiró y de pronto un ruido la distrajo. Uno de los muchos niños que vivían allí con ella se había tropezado y había caído. Decidió acercarse, ese era su hogar si se podía llamar así y comprendía que el resto como ella se sentían muy solos y sólo se tenían los unos a los otros para cuidarse. Aunque ella era una solitaria y no tuviera amigos allí. No quería sufrir más._

_- Hola, ¿estás bien?- preguntó haciendo que el chico levantara la vista aún con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por el golpe que veía en su rodilla y sangraba ligeramente. _

_- Sí.- contestó solamente mientras trataba por todo los medios limpiarse sus lágrimas y que esa niña no le viese así. El orgullo era lo que caracterizaba a todos los niños que vivían en aquel lugar. Como si fuese lo único que tenían. Como si fuese lo único a lo que se aferraban para no sentirse vulnerables frente al resto. Apartó la mirada de los ojos avellanados de la niña que le miraban con curiosidad. _

_- Me llamo Johanna, tengo ocho años.- volvió a hablar la niña haciéndole entender que no le importaba verle llorar y que no quería meterse con él. Los ojos azules del muchacho la volvieron a mirar con sorpresa. Desde que hace tres años había llegado allí nadie se había preocupado por conocerle y mucho menos por él. Soltó un jadeo provocado por el susto y las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas y le asintió con una media sonrisa._

_- Yo me llamo Jack y tengo once años.- y tras decir esto ambos sonrieron y el niño ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver como esa niña le tendía la mano para que pudiera levantarse. Suspiró y lo aceptó. Era difícil no aceptar a la primera persona que le tendía la mano desde que llevaba viviendo allí. _

_- Tienes que ir a curarte eso.- le dijo señalando la pequeña herida haciendo que el pequeño dejara de mirarla a ella para mirar la sangre que brotaba del rasguño de su rodilla. Volvió a mirarla y asintió.- Vamos entonces, te ayudaré.- y tras decir esto tiro de su mano que aún se encontraba bajo las suyas y le condujo a la entrada del edificio para buscar un botiquín. Jack volvió a sonreír al mirar como ambos andaban sin soltar sus manos. Tenía esa dulce sensación de que todo cambiaría, sus esperanzas al igual que el orgullo era lo único que a él le mantenían en pie allí. Suponía que al resto de niños les sucedía igual aunque no todos tenían la suerte de encontrar una salida. _

Un móvil comenzó a sonar en aquella estancia. Beckett comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, creyendo que aquel incesante sonido era fruto de sus sueños. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era así, pegó un bote y se incorporó rápidamente contestando el teléfono.

- Beckett.- dijo aún con la voz ronca y sintiendo que su garganta le reclamaba algo de agua.

- Kate, ¿qué tal estás?.- preguntó Lanie al otro lado.

- Bien, Lan. He dormido genial hasta que una gran amiga ha hecho que mi móvil me hiciera despertar.- le dijo con guasa.

- Vaya horas tienes, ¿eh?.- le siguió la broma.

- Bueno, estoy convaleciente, no tengo que trabajar y ayer me dormí muy tarde.- enumeró la actriz.

- ¿Y por qué te acostaste tarde? ¿Quizá un guapo detective de ojos azules es el culpable?.- preguntó con intención Lanie probándola. Quería saber si el motivo de su sueño tardío era porque por fin había logrado hablar con él o, porque las cosas seguían igual y ella seguía dando vueltas al tema, sufriendo.

- Quizás...- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que la paciencia de su amiga al igual que ese juego telefónico se estaba acabando.

- Vamos, Kate, cuenta. ¿O me harás que vaya allí a sacarte las palabras? Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva y que no me va importar aprovecharme de tu convalecencia.- le dijo bruscamente haciendo que Kate al otro lado de la línea soltase una carcajada.

- ¿Sabes que no me das miedo? ¿no?.- le preguntó retóricamente.

- Ya, bueno, gajes del oficio...Cuéntame, ¡por fi!.- le suplicó y la actriz volvió a reír al escuchar la petición infantil de su representante.

- Hablamos anoche. Llegó tarde y discutimos.- dijo Kate seriamente recordando la conversación y todas las emociones que había vivido la noche anterior.

- ¿Discutisteis?.- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, me llegó a pedir que le echase. Pero...no le dejé. No quiero que se vaya. Se lo dije y me abrazó. Al final quedamos en que las cosas debían cambiar.- concluyó.

- ¿Cambiar, cómo?.- Lanie tenía mucha curiosidad nunca había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable ni siquiera cuando la conoció. Ella era una mujer muy valiente y fuerte pero ahora ante el escritor su debilidad quedaba patente en cada cosa que hacía, decía o pensaba de él.

- Decidimos conocernos un poco, al menos. Dejar de estar en silencio o huir cuando nos sentimos incómodos.- respondió Kate y Lanie supo que a su amiga le faltaba alguna cosa más para estar tranquila.

- ¿Y eso es suficiente para ti?.- volvió a preguntar algo preocupada pues pese a que sabía o creía entender que el escritor sentía lo mismo por la actriz según se daban las cosas también comprendía que a ambos les iba a costar abrirse.

- De momento, sí. Creo que sí.- y Lanie suspiró al notar la sinceridad en la voz de su amiga. Le tranquilizó que, por el momento, todo se hubiese solucionado.

- Bien.- contestó solamente la representante. Tras esa conversación tan trascendental decidió cambiar de tema y comentarle algunos proyectos que podrían interesar a su amiga para cuando el tema de su acosador estuviese acabado y para finalizar comenzó a contar su aventura con un hombre que había conocido la semana anterior haciendo que la actriz definitivamente se distendiese y se carcajeara abiertamente.

El escritor llevaba horas despierto. Para él le era difícil poder dormir teniendo todos los poros de su piel en alerta. Sabía que se le escapaban muchas cosas y que no estaba mal pues no era un caso fácil pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse al borde de un precipicio. Tenía la sensación que todo aquello le venía demasiado grande. Sus inseguridades y miedos volvían a él con fuerza. Aquellas cosas que creía tener olvidadas desde que le habían echado del cuerpo por su obsesión por el asesinato de sus padres. La única diferencia es que ahora presentía que no era obsesión sino que todo lo que sentía era real. Y eso le daba pavor, no por él sino por ella.

Aún no entendía cómo podía sentir todo lo que sentía al saberla tan cerca. Nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista. Él era un firme defensor de que el amor crecía y se demostraba en el día a día, que no era posible aquella situación en la que dos desconocidos levantaban su vista, sus ojos se encontraban y en tan sólo un segundo la vida de ambos temblaba y cambiaba irremediablemente. Sin embargo, con Kate era distinto. Su vida había temblado desde el instante en el que la conoció y tenía miedo. Ya había perdido demasiado. Ya había sufrido demasiado por querer a alguien. Primero sus padres, le habían arrebatado su amor incondicional. Luego, su hermana le habían quitado la posibilidad de criarla y de demostrarle ese amor que sólo se da entre hermanos y que ellos aún más que otros necesitaban. Por último, su primer y único amor le había arrancado el corazón y le dejó hecho trizas.

No podía ni quería que le volviese a pasar, no creía estar preparado para sufrir más. Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo tenía la sensación que en el hueco donde debía estar su corazón tan sólo había un enorme y profundo agujero negro. Hasta ahora. Hasta Kate. Con ella todo era diferente, no lograba controlar nada de lo que le pasaba y se había dado cuenta que donde él creía que existía vacío aún quedaba un pedazo de su corazón intacto y que ahora ya tenía dueña. Aún así, sabiendo todo eso no creía estar listo para entregárselo y arriesgarse de nuevo a sufrir, y esta vez, estaba completamente seguro que sería el golpe definitivo.

Decidió apartar de su cabeza esos pensamientos y dedicarse a investigar al nombre que le había dado su amigo Ryan. Su amigo le había despertado a las cinco de la madrugada. Los técnicos habían terminado de visionar las cámaras de vigilancia de las calles aledañas al Hotel Four Seasons y tenían una cara y un nombre: Hal Lockwood.

En base a lo que ponía en el informe que le había enviado Ryan era un asesino a sueldo, aunque lo extraño de todo aquello es que aquel hombre era conocido, sí, pero no en Los Ángeles sino en Nueva York. Había estado detenido varias veces en esa ciudad pero siempre se había librado. Errores de forma, pérdida de la prueba principal, retirada de demandas en su contra. Incluso a Castle le empezó a dar asco lo que intuía, parecía que hasta el Fiscal General de Nueva York había intervenido en una ocasión para que Lockwood no entrase en la cárcel para pudrirse allí.

A pesar de la repulsión que le daba ese tipo de hombres y, sobre todo, ese tipo de casos en los que parece que hagas lo que hagas, nada dará resultado frente a los contactos de determinadas personas, decidió centrarse en lo importante. Nueva York. Todas las pistas que tenían llevaban siempre allí y ya no creía que fuese una casualidad. Tendría que averiguar el pasado de la actriz en aquella ciudad pues parecía que era allí donde se originó todo y de donde partía todo. Resopló y cogió su móvil sabiendo que la llamada que iba a realizar le podría meter en problemas de nuevo con la actriz. Aún así, no tenía ningún hilo del que tirar y sabía que debía hablar con aquella persona para que el pasado quedara claro ante sus ojos.

_- Hey, Jo, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros?.- pregunto Jack abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la niña, asustándola por su impulso. _

_- ¿Vosotros? ¿Quiénes? Ya sabes que no me gusta jugar al futbol, Jacky.- dijo la niña mirando a su amigo. _

_- Sí, Jo, lo sé. Vamos a jugar al escondite en el patio. Ven y así te presento a mi amigo Will.- le dijo visiblemente emocionado el niño. _

_- Está bien, pero sólo un rato. Tengo que terminar los deberes y estudiar para el examen del viernes.- dijo la niña levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a la puerta._

_- ¿El viernes? ¡Pero Jo si hoy es Sábado! Queda mucho tiempo y siempre sacas buenas notas._

_- Que a ti no te guste estudiar no significa que a mí tampoco, Jacky.- sostuvo la pequeña.- Además tú también deberías hacerlo al final acabarás estando en mi misma clase.- aseguró._

_- Mejor Jo, así pasamos más tiempo juntos- dijo con una sonrisa seguro que así lograría que su amiga dejará de fruncir el ceño y de preocuparse por él. Aún eran pequeños, él tenía catorce años y ella tenía once, pero su amiga se tomaba las cosas muy en serio y a él lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era jugar y divertirse con los otros niños._

_- Nunca cambiarás.- sonrío la niña sacudiendo la cabeza y dando por perdido como ya había hecho en numerosas ocasiones a su amigo. Para ella Jack era su hermano mayor, alguien que la cuidaba y protegía desde que se conocieron pero Jack pese a ser el mayor muchas veces parecía el pequeño y era ella quien le obligaba a estudiar, a comer determinadas cosas que a él no le gustaban o a ponerle algunos límites. _

Kate estaba ansiosa, llevaba un día sin ver al escritor. Se había pasado el día entero en la comisaria pues parecía que tenían algo pero no sabía qué. El detective no quiso contarle nada por teléfono y pese a que intentó esperarle la noche anterior le fue imposible y finalmente se fue a acostar cuando ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

- Buenos días.- dijo el escritor que apareció en la cocina rascándose la cabeza con una mano y frotándose un ojo con la otra, haciendo que Kate no pudiera evitar sonreír al verle así. Parecía un niño pequeño.

- Buenos días.- respondió la actriz apartando la mirada llevándola directa al fondo de la taza de su café.

- ¿Qué tal ayer?.- preguntó mientras se preparaba su desayuno Castle.

- Aburrida. Pero bien. ¿Tú?.- le preguntó ella queriendo que la contase todo lo que no había podido decirle ayer.

- Bien. Tenemos una pista y tengo algo que decirte que creo que te va a enfadar.- dijo esta vez sentado ya frente a ella y mirándola con cara de no haber roto ningún plato.

- Dime.- dijo suspirando la actriz sin ganas de discutir con él. Después de todo un día sin verle, echándole terriblemente de menos era en lo que menos pensaba. Sólo tenía ganas de cobijarse una vez más en sus brazos.

- Ayer tuve que llamar a tu tía y se preocupó. Viene de camino, cogía un avión a primera hora.- dijo inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando los gritos de Beckett.

- ¿Qué...?.- dijo bajo Kate también cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse y suspirando.

Pasaron unos segundos y Rick seguía con los ojos fuertemente apretados cuando la actriz decidió hablar.

- Explícamelo.- dijo mirándole escondiendo una sonrisa al verle así, tan asustado por su probable reacción.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No vas a gritarme? ¿No estás enfadada? ¿Me vas a pegar?.- preguntó rápidamente sin entender nada.

- Explícamelo, Castle. Antes de que pase lo que parece que tanto temes.- volvió a repetirle.

- Bien.- suspiró mirándola asombrado.- ¿De verdad no estás enfadada? ¿Ni un poquito?.- volvió a preguntar para asegurarse.

- Castle.- dijo exasperada.

- Está bien. - suspiró de nuevo.- Tuve que llamarla porque Nueva York volvió a aparecer en la investigación y necesito conocer tu pasado.

- ¿Y por qué no me has preguntado a mí? Es mi pasado, ¿no?.- dijo tras unos segundo en los que logró controlar su impotencia para con ese hombre que parecía no contar con ella para nada.

- No quería presionarte sobre eso. Sé que es un tema triste para ti. No quiero verte mal.- dijo el escritor sincero. Kate le miró y sintió como las mariposas que habitaban su estómago se revolucionaban.

- No necesito que me protejas.- y el escritor alzó una ceja.

- Soy tu guardaespaldas.

- No me refiero a eso. - El escritor asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.- Pero gracias.

- Siempre.- contestó él simplemente haciendo que Kate le mirara intensamente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se terminaban sus cafés.

- Lo que no esperaba era que tu tía viniera para acá.

- Es algo especial. Tiende a exagerar las cosas.- dijo ella.

- Ya, bueno, es normal. No sabía nada.- contestó como un suave reproche haciendo que Kate le mirase frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho? Me sentí mal...

- No se lo dije porque se presentaría aquí como va a pasar dentro de unas horas.

- Si, pero es importante tener a la familia cerca y más en estos casos.

- Ya lo sé.- Suspiró Kate pensando que en ese momento necesitaba más que nunca el consejo y el abrigo de su madre. - Pero mi tía es algo...

- Especial, ya lo has dicho. Pero aún así...Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me aseguraría de tener cerca a la persona más importante que tengo en mi vida. - dijo el escritor más para sí mismo que para Kate.

- ¿Quién?.- preguntó Beckett sintiendo como los celos corrían por sus venas sin poder evitarlo y sin tener ningún sentido.

- Mi hermana.- dijo solamente y suspiró.

- No sabía que tenías una hermana.- dijo suspirando tranquila.

- Sí, la tengo.- repuso el detective.

- Yo siempre he querido tener hermanos pero...bueno supongo que no todo lo que queremos se hace realidad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?.- preguntó.

- Trece años.- dijo el escritor agachando la mirada.

- Vaya, es pequeña, ¿vive aún con tus padres?.- volvió a interesarse al ver que el detective estaba hablador aquella mañana.

- No. Mis padres...A mis padres los asesinaron cuando yo tenía 20 años y mi hermana sólo 3. -dijo con la voz temblorosa haciendo que Kate se sintiera mal por haber preguntado y haberle insistido tanto.

- Lo siento.- dijo acercándose a él y Rick al verla aproximarse se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el fregadero y mirando por la ventana deseando que el temblor que le había invadido desapareciese.

- No importa. Tú no lo sabías.- dijo en bajo.

De repente sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás y la cabeza de Kate se apoyaba en su espalda suavemente. Suspiró. Nunca había permitido que nadie le consolase. Ni siquiera a Kyra. Pero con Kate todo cambiaba. Volvió a suspirar y se preguntó, mientras sus manos se encontraban con las de ella, cómo era posible que sólo sintiendo el calor de sus brazos todo lo malo pudiera quedar atrás. Se dio lentamente la vuelta sin soltarse de su agarre.

- Gracias.- dijo solamente perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- Siempre.- repitió ella aquella palabra haciendo que Castle sonriese levemente.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos pegaron un respingo. Castle, se separó mirando sus ojos intentando que ella viese lo que le dolía separarse de ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Mi niña! ¿Dónde está mi niña?.- dijo una mujer pelirroja entrando como un torbellino haciendo que el escritor se sorprendiese al verla pasar sin apenas reparar en él.

- Aquí estoy, tía.- dijo Kate mientras era abrazada fuertemente por Martha. Miró al escritor sonriendo y sacudió la cabeza ahogando una carcajada al verle tan asombrado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Siento el retraso pero estoy bastante liada con un trabajo de investigación para la universidad y se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Prometo que, al menos tendréis un capitulo a la semana e intentaré hacerlos largos. Espero que os siga gustando y muchas gracias a la gente que comenta, la verdad es que me anima un montón y me gusta saber si os gusta o si queréis que cambie algo.**

**CAPITULO 9: De consejos y noches largas**

_- No lo entiendes...- dijo pesadamente mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá de dos piezas que había en la pequeña sala de estar. Suspiró y se puso las manos en la cara. _

_- Claro que no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo te puedes dejar llevar así. No entiendo por qué debes depender de él.- acabó diciendo y en ese momento el sentimiento que tenía era el de una madre que regañaba a su hijo, y eso no la gustaba para nada. _

_- Jo...- empezó de nuevo aunque la frase murió en sus labios al mismo tiempo que su cerebro se bloqueaba sin saber qué más decir. _

_- No, Jack. No. No quiero saber nada más. Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y si...Bueno, si confías en él y realmente quieres hacerlo, yo no voy a decir más. Pero luego no vengas aquí a que te saque de problemas._

_- Es que no va a ser así. Es un negocio seguro. Will tampoco tiene dinero como nosotros y es precisamente por eso que no creo que se metiera en algo que no reportase beneficios. Ya has visto que siempre gana...Además...Jo, yo no soy como tú. No soy inteligente. No tengo cabeza para estudiar y debo intentar ganarme la vida.- dijo con pesar, argumentando y buscando la aprobación de su amiga, casi su hermana porque era la única opinión en el mundo que le interesaba. _

_- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Tú sabrás. Ya somos mayores para decidir.- concluyó mirando cómo su amigo se levantaba bruscamente y salía de su apartamento con un portazo. _

_Suspiró. Jacky era impulsivo pero también se dejaba llevar demasiado, en su opinión, por Will. No es que la cayera mal, pero no confiaba en Will. Había algo en su mirada que no le acababa de gustar y tenía la certeza que terminaría por hacer daño a su amigo. Se pasó la mano por su pelo y sacudió su cabeza. Las posiciones estaban claras y había comprendido que lo que fuera a ocurrir, pasaría. Quizá su amigo estaba en lo cierto y aquel negocio saliera bien. Su teléfono sonó y sonrío. _

_- ¿Si?.- contestó sin dejar que sonara el segundo tono._

_- ¿Johanna?_

_- Sí, soy yo._

_- ¡Hola! Soy Jim, tu compañero para el trabajo de enjuiciamiento civil.- y Johanna sonrío más._

_- Podrías dejar de contestar siempre con la dichosa frase, ¿no?.- dijo aunque en el fondo le encantara que lo hiciese. _

_- No creo que lo haga. Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que hablamos y para asegurarme que tú tampoco lo hagas, lo haré siempre.- dijo determinante haciendo que la chica al otro lado soltara la carcajada que llevaba conteniendo varios segundos. _

_- Yo tampoco lo olvidaría. Estás muy loco._

_- Sí, ya lo sabes pero por ti. Siempre por ti.- y ambos sonrieron._

Habían decidido salir a correr. Bueno, él correría y ella iría caminando, en realidad. Pero era algo casi habitual. De esa manera ponían sus pensamientos en orden e intentaban pasar tiempo juntos aunque ninguno admitiera que lo hacían por eso.

Había pasado una semana desde que su tía había llegado a la ciudad y se había adueñado de su apartamento. Le hacía feliz que pasara tiempo con ella pero sabía lo agobiante que podía llegar a ser y por eso lo evitaba cada vez que su tía si quiera insinuaba pasar una temporada en Los Ángeles. Castle no sabía lo que había hecho avisando a Martha de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su sobrina en los últimos tiempos, aunque Kate intuía que estaba comenzando a entenderlo y eso la hacía sonreír cada vez que escuchaba a su tía intentar que Castle le dejara leerle la mano o le leyera el horóscopo. Incluso hubo un día que creyó no poder aguantar la carcajada cuando su tía quiso que Castle bebiera una especie de batido que había hecho para conseguir la eterna juventud.

En cuanto al caso, Rick le había dicho que estaban buscando el coche porque de la llamada no se podía sacar nada. Habían utilizado un distorsionador de voz y era casi imposible saber quién era el que había intentado atropellarla. Suspiró cuando vio que el detective volvía por el camino directo a ella. Estaba guapísimo. Cada día que pasaba estaba segura que se enamoraba más. Aunque también cada día que pasaba también estaba más asustada de que él se diera cuenta.

- Hey.- dijo cuando llegó a ella, respirando fuerte y sin dejar de trotar comenzando a estirar su brazos.

- Hey.- contestó ella mientras perdía su mirada en su pecho que subía y bajaba producto de la carrera.

- ¿Has disfrutado del paseo?.- preguntó mientras se echaba en el suelo intentando realizar los estiramientos de piernas.

- Sí.- contestó cómo pudo pues su mente estaba realmente perdida en su cuerpo y era algo que cada vez controlaba menos.

- ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó de nuevo el escritor levantando su mirada centrándola en ella al notarla tan poco habladora.

- No...eh...no. - Decidió pasear su vista alrededor de ellos para que así no descubriera su rubor y, sobre todo, su deseo que estaba segura brotaba de sus ojos.- Estoy algo distraída, pero bien.

- Bien.- dijo él volviendo a realizar los estiramientos aunque intuía que sí pasaba algo. Llevaba notándolo unas semanas aunque no quería empezar esa conversación. No estaba seguro que pudieran volver a ser los mismos, al mismo tiempo que estaba seguro que no saldría bien.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? .- preguntó cuando vio que se levantaba y se colocaba a su lado.

- Sí. Debo regresar a comisaría, me ha llamado Ryan. Hay algo importante.- dijo revisando nuevamente su móvil.

- Bien. Yo aprovecharé para estar con mi tía.- dijo resignada provocando en el escritor una sonrisa.

- Eso está bien.- logró decir intentando que ella no viera lo que le divertía.- Creo que hoy dijo que leería el horóscopo, ¿no?.- lo dijo tan seriamente como si estuviera hablando de un asesinato cosa que hizo que Kate le mirará perspicaz.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Para nada. Cómo podría. Todo lo que te digo es en serio.- dijo mientras por dentro se carcajeaba y Kate se dio cuenta.

- Bien. Cuando llegues le diré que quieres saber tú también. Ya que te lo tomas tan en serio.- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras sonreía abiertamente dejando a Castle atrás.

- ¡Kate! No...Digo...- intentó comenzar él mientras trataba de seguirla.

- Vamos, Castle. Llegarás tarde.- dijo solamente sonriendo.

Cuando Castle se fue Kate no pudo evitar soltar el aire que había guardado después de haber visto cómo de su pelo aún mojado caían algunas gotas. Realmente creía que cada minuto que pasaba era más difícil controlarse. Lo único que esperaba es que él no se diera cuenta y mucho menos su tía. No quería pensar lo que podría ocurrir si su tía se enterara, incluso podía escuchar la conversación que seguiría y, sobre todo, las indirectas que seguramente comenzaría a hacerle a Castle.

- Hija, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó su tía mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá del salón donde estaba sentada mientras bebía un vaso de limonada.

- Sí, tía. Me has hecho esa pregunta mil veces todos los días de esta semana.- respondió volteando los ojos.

- Está bien pero esta vez no te preguntaba por el acosador...¿Hay algo de lo que quieres hablar? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, de lo que te preocupe, aunque casi nunca lo hagas.

- Tía, de verdad estoy bien. Esto que está pasando es raro pero estoy segura que pronto se arreglará. Castle lo hará.- dijo con seguridad tratando que su tía dejara el tema pues se había dado cuenta que quizá su tía era consciente que algo pasaba con el escritor.

- Sí, Castle es un gran hombre. Además muy inteligente y muy guapo.- dijo sonriendo ¿soñadora? mientras Kate emitió un pequeño suspiro. Si antes lo dudaba, ahora tenía la certeza de que su tía se había enterado de todo lo que la pasaba.

- Sí, tía.- dijo solamente.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tus padres estarían orgullosos. Su hija está logrando que sus sueños se cumplan y está rodeada de grandes personas que la quieren y la cuidan.- dijo haciendo que en la cara de la actriz apareciese una media sonrisa.- Además estoy segura que les encantaría conocer a Castle. Les hubiera caído muy bien.

- ¿Castle? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?.- preguntó Kate aunque al segundo de hacerlo se arrepintió, sabiendo que era lo que esperaba su tía para comenzar a sonsacarla.

- ¿En serio? Katie, te conozco muy bien y sé que ese hombre te gusta. Te gusta mucho y a pesar de esta situación yo estoy feliz por ti.

- No, tía, eso no...

- No me mientas. Sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir aunque sí lo estés haciendo contigo misma.

- No lo hago.- dijo suspirando.

- Oh, sí que lo haces. Sino dime por qué te pasas el día suspirando, esperando que él vuelva y haciendo como si en realidad no te importara. Katie, tú no eres así. Mi Katie es una chica valiente y que siempre lucha por lo que quiere.

- Tía, yo no...- pero su tía la volvió a cortar.

- Katie, entiendo que el amor es tan bonito como complicado, entiendo que estás asustada. Pero créeme si te digo que la vida es muy corta y que lo que nadie quiere es que cuando lleguemos a ese último día, a ese último segundo de vida las cosas que nos han hecho sentir vivos se nos hayan escapado de las manos.- dijo agarrando una mano de su sobrina y Kate la miró viendo cómo su tía, casi una madre para ella, la sonreía con ternura. Kate sólo pudo asentir.

- Lo sé, tía. Es una de las lecciones que aprendí con la muerte de mis padres.

- Pues hazme caso Katie. No seas tonta, no pierdas más el tiempo.

- Ya...¿pero y si..?- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues su tía volvió a interrumpirla.

- ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si no es el indicado? ¿Y si me hace daño? ¿Y si le hago daño yo a él?- Kate sólo asentía pues todas esas preguntas le martilleaban la cabeza cada segundo casi desde que conoció al detective.- Nadie tiene las respuestas, Katie. Así es la vida, el amor. Por eso hay que arriesgarse y créeme pase lo que pase hacer lo que el corazón te dicta siempre merece la pena. Siempre. Además estoy segura que él si siente lo mismo, él podrá decir cualquier cosa pero sus ojos no pueden mentir.

- No sé tía. No hago más que pensarlo y sé que tengo que decírselo, me lo pide el cuerpo y mi corazón pero también le necesito a mi lado y no lo digo porque me esté protegiendo. Es otra cosa y él no parece que...No sé.

- Habla con él. Sólo te digo eso. Además el horóscopo sí que no miente. Tú eres Leo y él es Libra y esos dos signos siempre han conectado muy bien...- Kate sólo pudo comenzar a reír mientras su tía seguía argumentando en favor de su posible relación con el esoterismo.

Castle llegó muy tarde esa noche a casa de la actriz y se sorprendió de verla a ella tumbada en el sillón esperándole.

- Hey.- dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Castle. Es tarde ¿habéis encontrado algo?.- preguntó y el escritor se sentó en el lado que había dejado libre la actriz en el sofá al incorporarse para hablar con él.

- La verdad sí. Quería hablar contigo porque... bueno sé que esto va a ser difícil pero no te preguntaría si de verdad no pensase que es importante y que está relacionado.- dijo comenzando a dar vueltas y rodeos.

- Rick.- susurró tratando que se calmara.- Dime lo que sea. No te preocupes ¿vale?.- se acercó a él y cogió su mano entre las suyas temblando ligeramente por el contacto de su piel.

- Está bien. Sabes que las pocas pistas que teníamos siempre nos llevaban a Nueva York, ¿cierto?.- y Kate asintió.- pues hemos encontrado el coche y hemos descubierto una tarjeta de la empresa "BRAKERS ENTERPRISE" con sede en ese ciudad y no sólo eso, sino que el coche pertenece a esa empresa. Definitivamente, Nueva York tiene mucho que ver y por eso...por eso...yo.- pero fue interrumpido por Kate.

- Quieres que te cuente cómo murieron mis padres.- dijo seria pero con seguridad.

- Pues hijos.- dijo Martha sorprendiéndolos a ambos.- creo que vais a necesitar mi ayuda. Creo que es hora de que la verdad salga a la luz.- Kate miró a su tía con asombro mientras Martha servía tres copas.- Lo vamos a necesitar.- dijo refiriéndose al alcohol.- Va a ser una noche larga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. No tengo perdón por haber tardado tantísimo en publicar pero la inspiración estaba desaparecida y el trabajo en la universidad me absorbe toda mi energía. No quería escribir algo que no me convenciera y menos a estas alturas de la historia. Espero que os guste y que sigáis queriendo leer. Me gustaría que comentéis que os parece y si queréis que no la siga me lo digáis. Sin más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Capitulo 10: El amor del misterio**

Kate Beckett no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Su tía Martha era, desde luego, muy especial y de eso hacía años que había tomado nota; pero que supiera cosas relevantes de sus padres y que Kate desconocía, no sabía si la hacía sentir de menos o, simplemente, sentía curiosidad. Por ello, decidió no decir absolutamente nada y dejar que Martha dijera todo lo que sabía, por fin.

Martha les tendió las copas que había preparado y se sentó en la butaca individual al lado derecho de donde Castle y Beckett estaban expectantes a todo lo que ella tenía para decir.

- Hija, primero debo pedirte perdón por no haberte contado nada de esto antes. Sinceramente no lo creí necesario, lo único que entraba en mis planes era que salieras del dolor y que pudieras ser lo que querías ser, al fin y al cabo, esos hubiesen sido los deseos de tus padres.- se detuvo suspirando, perdiéndose quizá en algunos recuerdos. Kate sabía que Martha y su padre habían sido además de hermanos, los mejores amigos y entendía su dolor demasiado bien.

- Está bien, tía. Lo entiendo, de verdad, pero, por favor cuéntanos todo ya.- dijo mostrando su expectación y mirando de reojo a Rick descubriendo que el detective se encontraba igual que ella aunque parecía tener más paciencia que ella.

- Bien. Kate, tú sabes que tus padres se conocieron en la Universidad. Ambos estudiaban derecho y un profesor les mandó un trabajo por parejas. Tu padre era bastante tímido y apenas tenía amigos, por eso decidió hablar con el profesor y que él le dijera quien sería su pareja o, incluso tenía esperanzas en, finalmente, hacerlo individualmente.- sonrío nostálgica, su hermano había sido una buena persona pero a la hora de relacionarse...ella siempre le decía que iba camino de convertirse en un ermitaño.- El profesor se negó rotundamente a que él hiciera sólo el trabajo y le dio el número de teléfono de una chica que había quedado descolgada también. Jim estuvo todo un día mirando la pequeña nota con el número de teléfono apuntado. Yo le decía que no podía ser más tonto, no era que la pidiera una cita era un simple trabajo de la Universidad. Recuerdo que me estuve metiendo con él mucho tiempo, durante ese día y por supuesto, mucho después cuando ellos se conocieron.

- Si, mis padres era un poco raros para las relaciones con otras personas. Nunca entendí por qué les gustaba tanto el Derecho...Es una carrera para relacionarte con mucha gente y, sobre todo, para hablar en público y mis padres lo pasaban demasiado mal hablando ante gente desconocida.- dijo Kate sonriendo, explicándole la situación a Castle quien la miró con una sonrisa entendiendo que hablar de sus padres le hacía mucho bien a la actriz y eso le hacía feliz a él. Martha los observó y al pasar los segundos y ver que sólo se miraban decidió continuar.

- El caso es que después de horas, tu padre, reunió fuerzas y logró llamar a la chica. Recuerdo que cuando colgó se dejó caer en el sofá como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Después de eso comenzaron a quedar para realizar el trabajo y Jim cada vez venía a casa más ilusionado. Decía que ella era como él, que le encantaba estudiar Derecho, que les gustaban las mismas asignaturas y que tenían una forma de pensar muy parecida. Me comentó algunas de sus conversaciones y yo sólo podía estar feliz al ver el brillo que adquirían los ojos de mi hermano cuando hablaba de ella. - suspiró y volvió a recordar.- Pasaron unas semanas y terminaron el trabajo pero ellos seguían quedando los mismos días a la misma hora. Quedaban en una cafetería del campus que estaba bastante alejada, sin embargo, del ambiente universitario que tan poco le gustaba a Jim y que, pronto descubrí, tampoco le gustaba a Johanna. Sus conversaciones eran cada vez más profundas y Jim venía a mí tan contento, tan feliz, que le comencé a insistir para que me la presentara. Quería conocer a la chica culpable de la felicidad de mi hermano. Él, al principio, se negó pero después de un mes lo hizo y bueno...yo...- Martha suspiró y miró a su sobrina.- Espero que no te moleste nada de lo que pueda decir, yo quería muchísimo a tu madre pero quiero contaros las cosas tal y como yo las veía para que luego podáis entender quizá ciertos comportamientos que sin este punto de vista sería difícil que comprendierais.

- Tranquila tía, no podría enfadarme nunca contigo, sigue, por favor.- dijo Kate solamente y Castle asintió.

- Sí, Martha yo no te juzgaría, sólo quiero aclarar por fin este asunto y poder poner a Kate a salvo.- quiso asegurarle el detective.

- Está bien...Cuando conocí a Jo, al principio pensé que era hermosa, no podía creer que tu padre hubiese logrado una chica tan guapa. No porque pensara que no lo merecía sino porque Jim era tan tímido y le gustaba tan poco salir que llegué a pensar que se quedaría solo. Luego de descubrir que ella era tan o más tímida que tu padre empecé a pensar que el destino realmente sí existía porque ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

- Pero no todo era bueno, ¿verdad?.- se aventuró Castle que pese a que le encantaba escuchar historias y, sobre todo, escribirlas, nunca aguantaba sin empezar a hacer conjeturas tratando de descubrir el misterio antes que alguien se lo sirviera en bandeja. Suponía que eran gajes del oficio o de su naturaleza impaciente en todo lo que rodeaba a la actriz.

- No, no lo era. Pero no entre ellos, yo no dudaba que Jo amaba a mi hermano tanto como él la amaba a ella. Lo que pasaba es que Johanna era...no sé cómo explicarlo. Era la clase de personas que sabes que pese a que tiene un fondo extraordinario su vida ha sido tan complicada que es inevitable salir ileso estando a su lado. Al menos, yo tuve esa sensación. Jim me comentó todo lo que sabía de ella y yo le aconsejé tan bien como pude pero sabía que no podría decirle de mis temores sin que él se enfadara conmigo.

Martha calló durante unos minutos y ambos vieron como se levantaba y desaparecía hacia su habitación. Ambos se miraron sin comprender, no podía dejarlos con esa intriga y largarse sin más. Sin embargo, volvió a aparecer y suspiraron pero se dieron cuenta que traía una especie de libreta o cuaderno antiguo entre sus manos y fruncieron el ceño casi a la vez, haciendo que Martha que lo había visto sonriese genuinamente.

- Sutilmente le fui haciendo preguntas tratando de conocer quizá algo del pasado de Johanna quizá estaba equivocada o sin estarlo podría llegar a ayudarla. A mi, ya por ese entonces, también me había robado el corazón. Tenía una mirada tan trasparente y que mostraba tantos matices que casi era inevitable que pasara. Pronto entendí que mi hermano sabia casi tan poco como yo de su pasado y es que según me contó era algo que trataba de olvidar sólo la preocupaba el presente y el futuro. Sin embargo, indagué y descubrí que Johanna no tenía padres y que había crecido en un orfanato. Entendí entonces que no estaba equivocada con la tristeza de su mirada y quizá con los fantasmas que presentía habían perseguido a esa chica durante toda su vida. Nosotros habíamos perdido a nuestros padres también bastante jóvenes pero era diferente, habíamos recibido cariño en nuestra infancia, habíamos sido reconfortados por ese amor incondicional que sólo pude darte el abrazo de tu familia.

- Mis abuelos paternos murieron pronto, mi abuelo trabajaba en la construcción y por aquel entonces las medidas de seguridad eran tan limitadas que sufrir un accidente era demasiado habitual. Mi abuela se sumió en una depresión que se la llevó a los pocos meses de la muerte de mi abuelo. -explicó algo emocionada Kate que conocía esa historia y entendía el dolor de su tía y su padre.

- Vaya, qué historia tan triste.- se le escapó al escritor y tan pronto lo dijo miró con culpabilidad a las dos mujeres.- Lo siento.- ambas sacudieron la cabeza y Kate logró contestarle pese al nudo de su garganta.

- No te preocupes, yo también pensé lo mismo pero luego comprendí que la vida es así y mi padre tuvo una vida, en general, feliz y que los obstáculos le hicieron ser la persona que yo admiraba tanto. Además mis abuelos se querían tanto que casi era imposible que no sucediera de otra forma y esa clase de amor que se tenían era tan perfecto y bonito que empaña la tristeza que puede demostrar el final de su historia. - terminó con lágrimas en sus ojos y Rick le sostuvo su mano mirándola con ¿ternura? ¿amor? en su mirada que hizo que l actriz sólo pudiera suspirar.

- Así es, en realidad, la historia de mis padres es un motivo de orgullo para mí y también lo era para mi hermano. Ambos soñábamos con conseguir una historia así o, al menos, tener la oportunidad de sentir un amor tan perfecto. Por eso, entendía un poco la tristeza de Jo y en ese momento deje de preocuparme por ellos, se querían, se complementaban y ambos era distintos cuando estaban juntos. Empecé a pensar que Jim había encontrado ese amor que ambos buscábamos y que Johanna por fin podría tener el cariño y el amor que le habían negado. Jim estaba feliz y yo cada vez me llevaba mejor con Jo, éramos más que amigas, era como una hermana más. Fue una época preciosa de mi vida, por aquel entonces yo también comencé a salir con el que sería el amor de mi vida, John Twain y los cuatro salíamos a menudo a cenar y a divertirnos. Jim y yo habíamos encontrado nuestro lugar en el mundo y durante esos años volvió la felicidad perdida a nuestras vidas. Después Jim y Johanna se casaron, trabajaban juntos en un bufete de abogados muy prestigioso de Nueva York, se compraron una casa bastante humilde en un barrio tranquilo y a los pocos meses me comunicaron la noticia de que sería tía.- sonrío mirando a su sobrina quien a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa.- Por aquel entonces comencé a notar a Johanna algo extraña y en varias ocasiones traté de hablar con ella y con mi hermano pero ambos afirmaban que todo estaba bien y que los dos estaban felices. Pero un día que me pasé por su casa sin avisar encontré a Johanna discutiendo con un chico joven. Era bastante guapo pero no pensé mal en ese sentido, sino que la preocupación que sentía fue en aumento. Escuché algo de aquella conversación aunque no lograba contextualizarla. Decidí esperar a que se fuera y entonces llegué a la puerta. Cuando Jo abrió vi que lloraba y que su mirada volvía a ser muy triste. Yo la abracé y traté que confiara en mí pero volvió a decirme que no pasaba nada y que serían las hormonas. No me atreví a preguntarle por el chico. Los meses pasaron y noté como todo volvía a ser como antes por eso, decidí olvidarlo bajo el mantra de que en todos los matrimonios como en todas las personas hay etapas de crisis y que aquella situación con Jo embarazada seguro le traían recuerdos y sentimientos de su infancia que no entendía, porque Johanna, Kate, te quería con toda su alma mucho antes de haberte visto. Nunca vi a ninguna madre que quisiera tanto como ella te quería a ti.- le dijo emocionada mientras veía como por las mejillas de su sobrina corrían las lágrimas y cómo Castle trataba de darle fuerzas mirándola preocupado, Martha sonrío definitivamente esos dos estaban predestinados al igual que lo estaban su hermano y su cuñada.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Kate trató de calmar los recuerdos que tenía de sus padres, no sentía dolor, al contrario, lo que sentía era un amor tan grande por ellos que estaba totalmente abrumada. Los echaba terriblemente de menos y saber que podían haberles hecho algo malo le ponía enferma. Sus padres eran las mejores personas que había conocido y sabía que no podría haber tenido más suerte que tenerlos a ellos como referencia. Suspiró y apretó la mano del escritor. Su tía se levantó y renovó las copas de los tres, venía una parte difícil, ella no sabía apenas por qué pero tenía la sensación que en cuanto dijera los dos nombres que ella descubrió en el diario de Jo, Castle tendría un hilo por el que tirar si es que todo aquello tenía que ver con las amenazas a su sobrina. Quizá aquel diario contenía pistas que alguien quería borrar, pero para ella todo aquello eran solo suposiciones por eso quería compartirlas con su sobrina y, sobre todo, con el detective.

- Pero no entiendo, tía ¿qué tiene que ver toda la historia de amor de mis padres con todo lo que me está pasando?.- preguntó algo temblorosa Kate.

- Yo no lo sé.- admitió su tía Martha.- Pero quiero contaros todo lo que sé para que vosotros podáis decidir si es importante o no.- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y bebía un largo trago de su copa. Castle y Beckett sólo pudieron asentir.- Ese cuaderno.- dijo señalando la libreta que había traído minutos antes.- Es el diario de tu madre, Kate. En él habla de su época en el orfanato, de cómo se sentía, de la supervivencia. Habla de tu padre, habla de ti. Unos días antes de morir vino a mi casa y me hizo prometer que guardaría su diario y que algún día cuando yo lo decidiera te lo diera para que así la conocieras bien. Yo le dije que eso no sería necesario, que tú la conocerías en la vida real y que ella podría contarte todas su historia personalmente. Ella insistió y me dijo que era por si acaso. Aquello me preocupó pero yo poco podía hacer, además fue en esos día cuando a John le detectaron aquella enfermedad y simplemente olvidé aquella conversación.

- Lo siento.- dijo Castle e incluso él se extrañó de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca.

- No te preocupes hijo, es algo ya superado. La vida es así aunque nos cueste la vida entera darnos cuenta. Es una ironía hermosa.- sonrío melancólica.

Castle le sonrío a su vez, se sentía bastante identificado. Su vida tampoco había sido fácil y ahora se daba cuenta que no sólo él lo había pasado mal que todo el mundo había vivido situaciones que los habían hecho cambiar. _Tú no cambias el mundo, Ricky; el mundo te cambia a ti_, recordó que su madre siempre le decía y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

- Cuando tus padres murieron, Katie, cuando todo pasó, recordé el diario y comencé a leer. Tu madre guardaba muchas cosas para sí misma y es por eso que me sorprendió descubrir que ella sí tenía familia y que ella fue quien no quería conocer nada de ellos. Un amigo del orfanato lo descubrió y trató de convencerla. Eso me intrigó y me sigue intrigando porque los ojos de Johanna transmitían siempre las ganas de saber que tenía por todo y que no quisiera saber de su familia me sorprendió.

- A lo mejor, ahora que por fin tenía una y que conocía el amor no le interesaba volver a sufrir.- comentó Castle.

- Sí, tía. Puede ser que pensara eso, es comprensible.- admitió Kate.

- Si, yo pensé eso también pero lo que dice en el diario quiere significar que sí sabía algo, su amigo le contó y ella decidió que no quería saber nada. Me dio la sensación que había algo gordo detrás pero el diario no decía qué. Entonces decidí olvidarme del pasado y centrarme en ti Katie, eso es todo lo que sé.

- Puede ser que ese pasado sea lo que les costó la vida y lo que ahora aparece y quiere salpicarte a ti, Kate.- dijo Castle animado por tener algo sobre lo que caminar.

- Si, puede ser.- dijo la actriz bastante pensativa.

Tras unos minutos en silencio en los que los tres se dedicaron a asimilar toda la información fue Castle el que se dio cuenta que había algo que se les había pasado y rompió la calma en la que se habían sumido.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba su amigo del orfanato?.- preguntó quizá algo ansioso.

- Se llamaba, Jack Rodgers. Johanna le llama continuamente Jacky, eran casi como hermanos. - respondió Martha sin entender la importancia del nombre.

Castle sintió que su corazón se paraba y que todo le daba vueltas. _No puede ser._

- No puede ser.- dijo en voz baja pero audible para las dos mujeres que le miraron sin entender la palidez de su rostro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Lo primero agradecer a todos el apoyo, los últimos comentarios me han subido el ánimo y me han dado fuerzas para sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras y subir este capítulo. También quiero dejar claro que no quiero abandonar la historia y que prometo que tendrá un final, me encanta leer, es una de mis mayores aficiones y nunca me gusta la sensación de terminar de leer una historia que no tiene final por eso prometo que no pasará con mi historia. **

**Espero que os siga gustando y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... **

**Capítulo 11: Entre la confusión siempre tú.**

Justo en ese momento un móvil comenzó a resonar en la habitación. Tres pares de ojos se miraron sorprendidos y dos de ellos algo exasperados por la interrupción. El detective sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se levantó contestando rápidamente.

- Castle.- dijo solamente y en tono de voz neutral, profesional.

- Castle, soy Ryan. Hemos encontrado algo y...tío creo que debo pedirte disculpas.- Castle se asustó, su amigo Kevin nunca le había hablado con aquel tono de voz, no desde que ya no trabajaban juntos y no vivían situaciones límite.

- Ryan, ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó sin que su tono de voz evidenciara que era lo que le pasaba por dentro.

- Hemos...- carraspeó tratando de que su voz sonara firme y que no se le quedara nada en el tintero.- Hemos encontrado la señal a la que se llamó desde la cabina telefónica del Hotel Four Seasons. La señal es de Nueva York y...es, bueno Castle...la señal proviene de la casa de tus padres.- dijo finalmente y Castle se desplomó de nuevo en el sofá. Definitivamente esto no iba sólo de Kate, también iba sobre él. Justo cuando había tomado la determinación de olvidarse de todo aquello y comenzar a vivir, justo cuando había decidido luchar por su hermana. Suspiró y se despidió de Ryan dándole las gracias. No se veía con fuerzas de iniciar una conversación con su amigo basada en sus sentimientos.

Castle volvió a suspirar mientras su mirada seguía perdida en la pantalla en negro de su móvil y sentía dos miradas posadas en él a modo insistente. Dos miradas que esperaban una explicación. Una explicación que quizá hiciera que la actriz lo echara de su vida para siempre y tenía dos motivos poderosos sobre aquello. Uno era que se desconocía preparado para que aquello sucediera y no verla más pues una cosa era negar sus sentimientos y no dejar que pasase nada y otra, muy distinta, era no volver a verla más, no volver a perderse en sus ojos tratando de descubrir su color -verde esmeralda cuando estaba tranquila, alegre o de buen humor; marrón oscuro cuando estaba enfadada o color ámbar cuando sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel-, no volver a perderse en el olor a cerezas que ella desprendía y que se acrecentaba si entraba en el baño justo cuando ella acababa de ducharse, no volver a buscarse entre los pliegues de su sonrisa y encontrar el mejor sitio al que en su vida había viajado.

Otro motivo que le aterraba de igual forma era que no podía permitir que ella le echase fuera de su vida y dejarla a merced de la gente que iba tras ellos, porque ahora comprendía que él también estaba en peligro, incluso temía por la vida de su hermana quien a kilómetros de allí vivía alejada de toda protección que él pudiera brindarle. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podría mentir a Kate, desde que la conoció había sido incapaz de ocultarle nada y ahora lo era más aún.

- Rick...- un susurro de su boca fue suficiente para que el detective levantara su mirada ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Martha hacía rato que había abandonado el salón siendo plenamente consciente de que aquello era un tema delicado y que ella tal vez sobraba.

- Kate- dijo solamente, llenando su boca al decir su nombre sintiendo que solamente con pronunciarlo sería capaz de vivir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick?.- volvió a susurrar sin querer romper el ambiente quedo creado tras todas las horas inquietas que habían pasado.

- No estoy seguro de que quieras saberlo o de que yo quiera que lo sepas.- dijo el escritor.

- ¿Tan mal lo hago?.- preguntó la actriz que pese a que estaba a su lado y él pudiera rozarla sentía que estaba lejos. No entendía la pregunta y el escritor decidió que era mejor no contestar pues bien parecía una interrogación retórica. - Sí, debo hacerlo pésimo, debo expresar lo que me pasa terriblemente mal para que...- Kate se detuvo sólo para buscar de nuevo la mirada del detective no queriendo decir aquello sin perderse en su iris azulado.- Para que no te hayas dado cuenta de que yo quiero saber todo de ti, al igual que deseo que tú lo quieras saber de mí.

Castle se quedó en silencio, tratando de no hiperventilar y de que su corazón se tranquilizara lo suficiente para no temer por un infarto o porque ella fuera capaz de verlo saltar de su pecho y dirigirse a sus manos porque ahora entendía que era lo que realmente sucedía. Ella le tenía en sus manos, ella le había arrancado el corazón, se lo había robado y todo aquello que pasaba le hacía temer que se lo rompiera mientras le gritaba que no quería verlo nunca más.

- Kate.- dijo y pronunciar su nombre nuevamente le hizo llenarse de la esencia que ella le entregaba cada vez que estaba cerca, que le hacía creer que todo lo imposible en verdad era posible y en aquel momento le entregó esperanzas en que quizá ella entendiera que él no sabía nada y que tampoco entendía nada.- no lo haces mal, he sido yo quien ha hecho todo mal.- suspiró cogiendo fuerzas.- Y, sobre todo, soy yo el que te pide perdón. Por todo.

- Rick ¿te estás intentando disculpar de no sentir lo mismo o simplemente te estás despidiendo de mí?.- preguntó con temor la actriz quien había entendido todo del revés y el escritor era incapaz de culparla pues él era bueno escribiendo palabras pero definitivamente no lo era expresándolas en voz alta.

- Ninguna de las dos. La primera porque no podría aunque lo he intentado y la segunda porque seguramente seas tú quien termine echándome de aquí en cuanto te diga todo lo que acabo de comprender. - volvió a suspirar y decidió que lo mejor era soltar todo y acabar con una agonía que ya no sólo le consumía a él si no que veía en los ojos de ella.- Jack Rodgers es mi padre.- dijo soltando la mitad de la carga que llevaba a su espalda después de la conversación con Martha.

- ¿Qué? .- la pregunta de la actriz apenas resonó en la habitación, fue muriendo desde que comenzó la tonalidad de la interrogación.

- Jack Rodgers era mi padre. Yo soy de Nueva York, nací allí, fui a la Universidad de Columbia y tengo una hermana pequeña a la que hace mucho que no veo porque me robaron la posibilidad. Mis padres murieron asesinados, Kate.- el sollozo que se le escapó al escritor hizo que la mirada de la actriz hasta entonces perdida se enfocara en él, sólo en él, sintiendo su dolor como propio y quizá lo era. Quizá ellos estaban tan conectados desde siempre que su dolor era el mismo, sus vidas habían sido paralelas y sus padres eran su punto de unión o podían ser su punto de separación.

- Rick...- dijo dándose cuenta en aquel instante que ella también lloraba que lo hacía con él, junto a él. Ambos mirándose y llorando como los niños que habían sido cuando les arrebataron aquello que nadie debe quitar a un niño, su inocencia, el amor, la posibilidad de elegir cómo vivir su vida buscando libremente la felicidad.

- Kate, yo...yo no lo sabía, te lo juro.- dijo el escritor entre lágrimas sintiendo que por una vez en su vida no necesitaba esconderse para llorar, sintiendo que con aquella mujer era capaz de hacer cosas que con nadie había podido hacer antes. Sintiendo que debía ganarse un perdón del que él no era responsable pues era tan simple como que no quería perderla.

- Rick, lo sé. Lo sé.- dijo Kate quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que ambos sentían en aquel momento.

Todo se juntaba el amor, el dolor, la decepción, la impotencia y sobre todo _su amor_ pues ahora estaba segura que el escritor también la quería, sus aguados ojos azules no le podrían mentir en aquel momento y ellos le decían tan alto como podían que la querían. Kate suspiró y siguiendo un impulso se abrazó a él escondiéndose en su cuello, inspirando su olor y cerrando los ojos soñando con el hogar encontrado en la curva de su clavícula y en el roce de sus mejillas.

Al escritor le costó aún unos segundos darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero en cuanto lo hizo se aferró a su espalda sintiendo que no quería soltar su agarre nunca más. Perdido en su aroma, perdido en su cabello no podía evitar pensar que aquel era _su sitio_ y que mataría con sus propias manos a quien tuviera intenciones de separarle de ella, de hacer daño a la que ya no podía negar como la mujer de su vida. Aspiró en su pelo y trató de evitar divagar en su imaginación de escritor aún no perdida, para no perderse los sentimientos a flor de piel, para no ser alguien que vive lo mejor de su vida desde fuera, mientras que su yo interno trata en vano de desgranar las emociones.

Pasaron minutos eternos en los que ninguno dejaba de llorar y en los que ambos no podían evitar sentirse embriagados en olores y sabores; en la increíble sensación de sentirse piel con piel y en el pensamiento de cómo sería pasarse el resto de su vida en aquella posición pues ambos estaban seguros de no querer necesitar nada más que aquello que les pasaba. Sin embargo, la actriz perdida aún en todos sus sentimientos, pensando en cómo había sido tan tonta de perder tantísimo el tiempo con el hombre de su vida fue sacudida por la horrible divagación de que él aún podía sentir que ella no lo quería allí en aquel momento. Asustada porque no tuviera en claro que ella no le culpaba de absolutamente nada se separó sin ser consciente en los primeros segundos del vacío que sintió cada poro de su piel erizada ante el frío que la embargó con la separación de un cuerpo cálido donde poder vivir.

- No es tu culpa. No te culpo, Rick. No podría hacerlo porque culparte sería sinónimo de perderte y no puedo permitirme eso.-dijo la actriz mirando los ojos asustados de Castle quien ante la brusquedad de la separación se esperaba lo peor.

- Kate yo no quiero que nada te haga daño y sé que meternos en todo esto te lo hará.- dijo quedamente.

- A ti también te lo hará, nos lo está haciendo a los dos.- replicó la actriz.- Pero siento que puedo con todo siempre que estés aquí.- terminó afirmando Kate limpiándose los rastros que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus mejillas queriendo dejar de llorar para empezar a mostrar su firmeza y determinación con terminar todo aquello que se había forjado en torno a ellos sin que ninguno lo hubiese llegado a imaginar.

- Yo también siento que puedo con todo si tú estás a mi lado pero...- comenzó a dudar el escritor.- quizá es mejor que no estemos juntos que te proteja alguien alejado de todo esto porque Kate ahora mismo estamos en peligro y tal vez yo te esté poniendo aún más en el punto de mira.

- No, prefiero estar en peligro estando contigo a no estar sin ti creía que eso había quedado claro.- admitió la actriz tratando que Castle por fin comprendiese que no había lugar más seguro para ella que sus brazos, su mirada y su protección. - Te quiero, Rick. - dijo finalmente como una plegaria para que él entendiese por fin qué era lo que ella sentía.

- Kate, de verdad que no quiero ser un inconveniente. Tengo que ir a Nueva York, debo seguir investigando y, ante todo, tengo que buscar a mi hermana y de una vez por todas hacerme cargo de ella le pese a quien le pese y yo entiendo que tú no quieras volver a un sitio que te supuso tanto sufrimiento.- el escritor parecía tan absorto que Kate entendió que no la había escuchado. Y siguió hablando.- Me ha llamado Ryan, han descubierto que la llamada a la cabina telefónica próxima al Four Seasons fue realizada desde mi antigua casa y eso es algo que debo desentrañar y sé que estando conmigo estarás en peligro.

- Vale.- alzó la voz Kate, lanzando su mano suavemente pero con firmeza a la boca del escritor para que parara por fin de hablar.- ¿Me has escuchado? Te quiero, Rick. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no puedo estar sin ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? Me da igual que me pongas en peligro, porque ya lo estoy; me da igual ir a Nueva York, Madrid, Lyon o a la Cochinchina, con tal de que te tenga a mi lado soy capaz de ir donde sea, ¿te ha quedado claro?.- dijo en tono algo enfadado ya que nunca le había gustado sentirse ignorada y fuera de la toma de decisiones que afectaban directamente su vida y aquello le afectaba como nunca nada lo había hecho. El escritor asintió aún sin posibilidad para expresarse pero con una nueva cualidad que le sobrevino, comenzó a besar suavemente la palma de la mano de Kate haciendo que ésta inmediatamente se sonrojara quitando su mano de allí.

- Transparente. - sonrío el escritor perdido totalmente en el rubor de su piel y en la emoción de su mirada. Kate alzó su vista y pronto comenzó a sentir cómo sus nervios la atenazaban, se levantó separándose del detective.

- Voy a...- tragó saliva y se puso de espaldas a él mientras intentaba que las órdenes dictadas por su cerebro a sus piernas para huir de allí fueran acatadas.- Voy a mi habitación a hacer la maleta y a comenzar a ordenar todo para pasar tiempo fuera de aquí

- Kate.- intentó pararla el escritor pero fue inútil.

- Supongo que la productora no pondrá objeciones y Lanie tampoco y...

- Kate, yo también te quiero.- dijo el escritor mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su espalda.

- Tengo que hablar con el conserje porque deberá hacerse cargo de todo mi correo y...

- Te quiero.- dijo el escritor cogiéndola de la cintura desde atrás y susurrándolo en su oído totalmente entregado a esa mujer.

- ¿Qué? .- Kate había dejado de respirar sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

- Te quiero, Kate.- volvió a afirmar el escritor abrazado a ella.- Quiero que te quede transparente también a ti.- le aseguró y Kate solo pudo sonreír como no la hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.


End file.
